


Greed

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biblical References, Bisexual Sebastian, Biting, Blood, Caught cheating, Control, Demons, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Immorality, Infidelity, Innocent OC put through a world of shit, Light Bondage, Mindfuck, More like smutty horror, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not meant to be romantic, Okay Sebastian is VERY horny and not just hungry, Oral Sex, Perverted smutness and me being a sadistic author, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Putting OCs through hell is my hobby, Redemption, Reincarnation, Revenge Sex, Sarcasm, Seb might get abused once in awhile for reasons, Sebastian is sneaky and creepy, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Sex, Smut does not equal romance, Some Humor, There's a lot of blasphemy and sin in this cos I'm a fucking mess lmao, Unhealthy Relationships, Victorian, Violence, all shippings are adults with adults just saying, mostly het but will have yaoi here and there, murder plot is connected to Ciel's own plot, poor guy is just hungry and maybe a little horny, present ship is m/f while the m/m is Sebastian's past, slow in the begining but will pick up and become a smut cluster out of hell, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed... How far will a demon go in the name of it? Would he kill his master to form a new contract? Or would he slowly break the other soul until he finally got his chance to feast in all of its shattered glory? (Written in a style in which readers do not require knowing the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melodies of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually old and mostly written in my old notebooks. I must warn that just like my other stuff, it will become explicit, violent, blasphemous, will have triggering subjects and unhealthy relationships. 
> 
> It also contains some yaoi despite the main pairing being het, although the m/m scenes will be between Sebastian and a male OC that is of age in his past before the timeframe this story takes place.
> 
> As another warning, actual quotes of demonology and lore will be in this story. And when I mean actual, I mean things that can be searched up and found in biblical and demonology texts.
> 
> Please do not plagiarise or use paraphrasing to plagiarise this story. I'm working too hard on it to have a lazy person that can't write getting credit for it. (Bad past experiences)

_"Vermis eorum non morietur, et ignis non extingeutor."_

_"Their worm shall not die and their fire shall not be quenched."_

_-Taken from John Bosco's visit to Hell_

****

_The demon, beautiful and monstrous all the same, had been thwarted. He had almost tasted that yearning bitterness and despair. It had been touching his tounge with a brilliance of a broken life emptied by time and suffering. Yet that soul, that sadness and resignation, was never to be his._

_It was never to become a part of him and fill him with its own hellish humanity, a thing he himself did not have due to his demon nature._

_How could he learn how to feel without that soul invading his own emptiness when consuming it with a satisfied relieved smile?_

_Consuming a soul was like being at peace, being one once more with heaven but a heaven overflowing with all feeling both good and evil. It was more addictive than wine, or joining his body with a beautiful woman or man._

_A well seasoned soul brought a chaos to an empty colorless slumbering world within those like him._

_He had done his part, but that soul... That deliciously tortured once divine light humans carried only to taint with sin throughout their short lives had tricked him and never became a part of him like all the others before it._

_That cultivated essence that he had painted in despair... He had some rules as a demon, but never in his long years had something like this happened to him._

_The contract had been broken and he had been cast out._

_Faith, redemption and morality brought a foul taste to his mouth that he compared to excrement._

_He will never forget that filthy dirty flavor even as the centuries passed him by. It defiled  the insides of his fanged mouth and never went away._

_Despite all these years, he still hungered for that silly young man's soul._

*****

 _Engaged_..., Caroline couldn't for the life of her wipe the smile from her lips when looking at the simple yet elegant ring on her finger that only gave a small shine in the low sunlight outside her bedroom window.

The ring was but a simple gold band with a small diamond, but she was never one to care about wealth or status. Her fiance, Howard, must have saved up money for _months_ with his salary as a secretary to obtain it.

_"I want to do things right...," the kneeling golden blonde young man slipped the ring unto her finger while smiling up at her warmly albeit shyly._

Caroline thought her heart was about to burst. Silly of her to think that but with how her heart had fiercely pounded when he had pulled out that small black box from his coat pocket and had gone down on his knee, she thought a bursting heart was entirely possible.

She was just months short of turning twenty years old. Most of her friends had married and even had young ones since their mid teens, while she had remained unwed due to waiting. By societal standards she was dangerously close to being categorized as an spinster that should be carted off to a nunnery. Or simply a defective woman.

_But that wait has been worth it. Howard has finally asked me!_

Sighing happily, she threw herself on her bed with a small laugh she quickly muffled with her pillow so her parents wouldn't hear her acting like a giddy school girl.

They approved of Howard, well her mother did while her father frowned in disapproval for him taking so long, but being caught fantasizing about a happy life with her long childhood sweetheart would have embarrassed her into a fainting fit.

She did have a reputation to uphold. Even though she wasn't of a wealthy family, she was still well known throughout noble social circles for her talent.

Her ability to compose and play any musical instrument since being a young child had made her infamous and coveted for parties as musical entertainment.

People likened her music to that of an angel that gave off emotion to any who heard it. With her hands, she could make music that made people feel at peace, or weep with sadness or joy.

Angelic hands.

Once she had picked up her first instrument, a violin, she had found a calling in creating melodies that reached out to everyone and anyone.

She had met Howard because of it. He had seen her when walking past her house as she had played the piano in her parent's living room. The curtains had been drawn back and he, being a nine year old boy had gasped loud enough for her to be interrupted.

_"Are you an angel?" the blond boy had looked at her wide eyed from the window as she held her breath in shock of finding him there._

Being the same age they had struck a friendship until eventually he had kissed her during a Christmas party on the corner of her mouth when they were sixteen.

_"Sorry, mi-mistletoe...," he had stuttered awkwardly pointing at the bruised mistletoe above them._

All she did was smile and he'd relaxed as if passing a test she hadn't been aware of.

Her married friends told her that butterfly wings sensation deep within her belly wouldn't last long after marriage. That it would fade or be trampled on after the wedding night.

However, Caroline had faith that she would be different than her sorrowful friends who had weeping children pulling at their skirts for attention.

Yes she would be different.

She had faith.

*****

The prodigy Caroline Stuart never wore gloves for the piano which was her chosen instrument for the balmy summer evening that made her fancy loaned dress stick to her skin. The cold feel of the pale ivory underneath her dancing fingertips kept her grounded in her task of giving the music the ton yearned for, while she ignored their awed murmurs and the way men raked her form with their covetous eyes.

Nothing existed behind her lowered eyelids whenever she played. There was no need for sheet music, only emotion and flow was necessary to make the melody entrance her audience.

Her host had requested something 'severe' and although that was odd to her for a business party, she never asked any questions. Most asked for happiness, love, and on rare occasions, _passion_ , but never _severe_.

Because of her music even enchanting her own ears, she was unaware of the already present atmosphere in the large glittering ballroom full of English aristocracy. All she could do was play as a choked scream broke out from the window beside her showing an inky darkness outside.

Playing music made her appear graceful instead of awkward. It allowed her to speak without words to a room full of crowding people without fear of stuttering or making a social  blunder.

It made her feel like the opposite of herself.

Her fingers didn't stop as another scream and a sickening wet crunch became part of her melody. She instinctively knew how to make the gore and pain merge with every loud harsh key she pressed to create the _severity_ her host had wished for.

The audience however only had eyes on her. To them the screams where nonexistent and seemed to only be a part of a foggy forgettable dream. Even Caroline's mind, filled temporarily with darkness to fulfil what was wanted of her, hadn't processed what was taking place outside near the forgotten carriages the guests that had arrived in for the summer party.

"Dear God! My master! My master has been killed!" hearing the shout was what finally broke the trance as her fingers shuddered over the still ringing keys underneath them.

Startled at the sudden commotion, her dark eyes looked in direction of the shout to see an elderly man in what appeared to be a fit of hysterics, standing in the large entryway to the ballroom.

It had happened again.

*****

_"You do not understand me, madam, but there has been a string of murders involving nobles for the past six months now! And your daughter has been a guest in each one of the parties the murders occurred in-"_

Caroline trembled in her bed, listening to the booming voice of an irate man that had barged into their small townhouse.

_"If you're coming into my house shouting like a madman, you will not see my daughter! She has been plagued enough by the Yard-"_

_"Because her presence in each crime scene makes her a person of interest!"_

_"How dare you accuse my Caroline?! She is a decent well brought up young lady! We may not be_ nobles _, but we are honest people who would never sully ourselves with scandal-"_

 _"If she's such a_ lady _, then there should be no problem in questioning her,"_ those words interrupting her mother Constance were gritted out in evident annoyance.

 _I want to just disappear._ , she hugged her pillow to her chest as her haunted eyes stared at her closed bedroom door. Everything in her room was dark save for the lanterns on the street giving a faint golden glow to her shadowy room.

She could practically envision the officers barging into her room and hauling her off.

 _"Madam, please be reasonable. We only want to ask her a few questions with you present if that would so comfort you with our intentions,_ " a placating new male voice spoke softly to her mother.

 _"No one is questioning my daughter until her father arrives,"_ her mother stubbornly maintained although her shouting match had ended.

 _"When will Mister Stuart arrive then?"_ the gruff voiced man that had been yelling at her mother was now filled with exhausted resignation in his muttered question.

_"A week."_

Someone sighed heavily at her answer as Caroline trembled and remained quiet in her room. Their voices were so loud they penetrated the walls of her room like a hammer demolishing everything at its wake. It contrasted starkly with the usual music and soft voices within her home.

 _"Fine. One week,"_ the softer voiced man said.

 _"We don't want her doing any more private concerts until this is resolved,"_ the other one said meanly as Caroline softly gasped.

 _"Very well, officer,"_ her mother agreed with a hard voice.

No more music until that killer was brought to justice.

*****

"Seven murders, all nobles that are in close terms with the queen," Ciel Phantomhive looked dully at the newspaper in his hands while sitting on his bed on the morning hours.

"There is talk of a musical prodigy, a Miss Stuart, being linked to these crimes," his ears picked up the sound of tea being poured.

"She was playing music when these murders occurred," he didn't need to hear more from Sebastian. Elizabeth had talked about wanting to hire that girl for a small soirée once for her parent's anniversary.

The demon was clearly hinting at the woman being a suspect.

"Is my schedule full today?" he asked boredly, already planning a visit to the first suspect.

"It is clear. You have an off day, young master," the smell of tea with a sweetness and a hint of lemon came closer, making him briefly hold his breath.

"Would you like for me to schedule-?"

"Don't waste your time in asking me pointlessly and just get things ready for us to leave," he cut off the words of the demon, taking the teacup and saucer without sparing him a glance.

"Oh course, young master," even though Sebastian's tone was indulgent thanks to their contract, Ciel could detect a faint hint of amusement at his snappish morning behavior.

It was only a new case, and nothing else.

*****

 _"I told those rude men from the Yard that my daughter was not to be questioned until my husband's arrival!"_ Caroline dropped the bow for her violin in her small music room when her mother snapped loudly from the front door.

_Recently all I've been hearing is screaming..._

Gulping, she bent down to pick up the fallen bow from floor, her fingers seemingly bloodless and trembling.

_"EXCUSE ME, SIR! YOU JUST DO NOT WALK INTO A LADY'S HOME AS YOU DARE PLEASE!"_

The door connected to her living room opened sharply, as she spun around in amazement at the one bold enough to do such a thing.

A tall man clad in black smiled at her, but that wasn't what was odd about him. There was a sense of dread that came along with him that wasn't chased away by his pleasant mask. It almost was as if something inside of her wanted to flee at feeling him in the room with her.

His eyes had been nearly closed in his smile of improper greeting when invading her home slowly opened to show her a warm reddish hue that was unnatural to her. They seemed too bright in the low lighting of her small music room.

The intruder was indeed a truly beautiful pale man with loose straight black hair framing his face. He was of a nearly painful inhuman attractiveness with smooth skin and perfect features accompanied by a false smile on well shaped lips.

His eyes unnerved her the most in just a short eye contact. In spite of his curved lips in forced humor, there was a brief glint of hostility directed at her that quickly vanished within them.

She didn't trust this man at first glance. Time seemed to slow around him making her feel trapped.

He was too familiar.

"Unbelievable! You claim to be a butler of the Phantomhives and yet you're beastly enough to break into a lady's home!" her mother, pinch faced and livid shouted from behind him.

"Madam, you opened the door for me and I entered. I hardly consider that breaking in...," that fake smile flashed again, even though his eyes never left Caroline who stood there frozen before him.

"Mother, let me speak with him...," she finally spoke softly and her words made that annoying little smile of his widen.

She felt as if caught by a predator by having him just looking at her. It was an unusual feeling since she was never one to be wary of strangers. In fact her mother always accused her of being 'too trusting'.

But this man. There was something _dangerous_   about this man.

The sooner he got what he wanted the better. Then he could finally take that nauseating pressing sensation emanating from him in his departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for double posting the first chapter. This site gave me a hard time uploading. O.o


	2. An Old Hated Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some yaoi smut in the beginning of this chapter in a flashback. And I like writing Sebastian as creepy and up to no good, so be ready for it.

_He had a different name back then. His name changed with every master and back in those days he had been known as Alec._

_He never gave out his real name to a human. To his prey, he forever remained nameless until they themselves gave him a name to summon him by._

_It was a routine that had dulled him to emotionlessness._

_This contract however... Was an interesting one._

_Debauched wonder. Sullied and seasoned to perfection with a little bit of sadness, desperation and an immense dose of sweet abandonment to a life of sex and greed in excess._

_The powerful soul, once pale pure white with only a tiny dark smear of curiosity to make his corruption complete belonged to the sleepy eighteen year old laying with familiarity of a lover on his naked chest._

_'Alec' was but a tool for his master. A tool to give him his every childish whim until time finally ran out. Even being intimate with the capricious lustful young man didn't shock his sensibilities and in fact he secretly looked forward to having his body used for just that._

_He was far too old to be surprised by anything but the essence of his master's soul made him enjoy being in his service. It gave him long forgotten feeling._

_It caressed him deeply and even had a flavor to it._

_An order was an order, and he certainly didn't mind that his master demanded a rut. The contract was for the young man to live an enchanted life that was more dreamlike than reality. A life of beauty, lust and wealth without once being looked down upon for it._

_He made certain alcohol always flowed freely and that both women and men would find his master beautiful enough to forget about their obligations or morals._

_His master, though human, was just as demonic as he was in his hunger for sin and long hours of sex, disregarding gender, age or social status._

_That was what it was like to live in a dream in which everything was perfect and not a hint of misery at his actions could touch him._

_Yes, his master rutted like it was his last chance, he didn't even care about spreading his pale lower cheeks and demanding breathlessly to be impaled until he screamed under his demon servant that he saw as beautiful and as ungodly as him._

_And rut him, Alec did. The demon shuddered under his spent master that mumbled in his sleep, just recalling how he'd ravished the other man into exhaustion._

_He would pound into him as if wishing to tear at him from the insides. To make him bleed, so more of his soul could touch him and Alec could lap it up like the ravenous demon that he was. Sinking deeply and ardently while his demon's tounge would hungrily clean up the sweat running between his master's white shoulders. He would grip his master's honey blond hair and would twist the soft locks whenever he slammed his hips into him._

_There was no emptiness. No monotonous world of just black and white. Every cruel coupling would feed his hunger but only for a little while._

_His master would scream so sweetly with every harsh slide of his thickness in his tiny entrance. Alec could literally smell the blood of the violence in his actions but he was only asked for more and he enjoyed giving into his master's shouted wishes._

_The young man would orgasm with the pain Alec would give him during a rut. His seed would spill on the sheets and his sex would jerk helplessly without attention until he, the demon, filled him with his own heated poison that would be so abundant that it would trickle down between their joined bodies._

_That hunger he felt was at peace when being so close to the lustful man cuddling him and uncaring that Alec was a demon only in it for a future savory feast._

*****

_Purity... Not a spot of darkness in sight..._

Sebastian never forgot the smell of a soul. At least those that had managed to intrigue him throughout the ages that had come and died around him.

It was pale, far too pale it burned being near it, but he could taste it just breathing in the same room as her. Yes, it was _that_ soul. An old soul that had been so immaculately purged of darkness it was almost unrecognisable.

And in a _new_ body, of all things. He knew humans aged and died, but he would have never expected to find that treacherous soul in a woman's body in a different country and time.

That familiar essence made his tounge heavy and dry inside his mouth. He could feel that his pleasant mask, the mask of a butler, was failing him because the young woman was understandably smelling of fear like a good hunted animal should.

She might not remember anything, but he certainly did. And it angered him that the soul he had carefully tainted in painfully crafted layers was completely cleansed at the present time.

 _Miss Stuart... That is your name now.,_ He didn't allow his smile to waver.

The girl was fresh faced and young. Pretty, but not a breathtaking beauty, least of all with a plain pastel blue day dress and no jewelry to decorate her other than a cheap engagement ring on her finger.

Her eyes were dark, nearly black. Completely unlike his former master who had laughing light brown eyes that were startling. Instead of a honey blonde, her hair was as dark as her eyes and pulled back in a loose bun.

Black or a dark brown that was confused for such a shade.

Taking her clothing into consideration, Miss Stuart had clearly been intending to not go outside on that fine summer day, probably because of the rumor mill connecting her to murder. Either the case, he thought it was such a waste. England was rarely that clear and sunny and the girl was being cowardly in hiding with her musical toys.

His accessing eyes briefly looked down at the polished violin she held loosely by her side. A beautiful cared for instrument that looked too expensive for a family of her social status.

_An admirer perhaps...?_

A part of him already knew she wasn't a killer. No one with a soul that _irritatingly pure_ was capable of dirtying their hands with blood unless they were lead astray by other corrupt humans or a demon such as himself.

No, Miss Stuart was sickeningly _innocent_.

He hid his surprise well at recognizing him or should he say _her_? As soon as he had stood in the front doorstep of the narrow townhouse, he had felt something that _belonged_ to him was waiting for him inside and it had lead him to this frightened girl with his long dead master's soul.

It sickened him in spite of making his hunger flare. An old hunger he had left in the past like a wounded beast that couldn't part with it because of the emotion it flooded him with.

He hated being addicted to wanting it. That was the emotion mixing in with his hunger. It was like repeating the past except he would definitely need to work on getting her just right to give him what he had rightfully earned.

Innocent then or not, he was going to have it.

He wondered if he stepped closer to her... Just how loud would her heart beat at his close proximity because of the confusing fear. If he licked her skin, would it taste of all those emotions and sensations he didnt naturally have due to forgetting them over time? What flavor would her blood and sweat leave on his tounge...?

"Sebastian!" he stepped out of the doorway of the small room that only had a tiny window giving it lighting to allow his current master to enter.

"Forgive me, young master. But Miss Stuart's loveliness seemed to have made me forget my place...," he bowed respectfully, with a small smile. He could sense that Ciel was giving him a reproachful glare but with his eyes closed, Sebastian couldn't see his expression to feign caring about it.

"Such impropriety! Flowery words and compliments from a _home intruder!_ " Miss Stuart's harpy of a mother had high pitched strident tones that irritated even his own ears.

"Nevermind that," his master's voice was tired sounding despite him only waking short hours earlier. To him this was just an errand, a necessary task for the case at hand meant to be over with quickly.

But to Sebastian, this was no longer another case. He had personal interest invested into it already. _Old_ interest that had stacked up over the years.

*****

 _A young boy...,_ Caroline couldn't help her confused expression in front of her uninvited visitors.

Sitting on a couch in front of the child Earl made her want to fidget, especially when said boy's butler was standing behind him like a dark faithful shadow awaiting anything his young lord asked of him.

She avoided looking at the tall man named Sebastian. He made her uneasy, though she tried to blame that on his disrespectful abrupt entry into her house.

 _Surprise_ was what had made her wary of him. And how his eyes looked her with a little too much intensity regardless of his features being currently placid as expected of a servant.

"As I've said before, my lord, the murders started after I had played for a small family gathering..."

"The Windsor's," the boy was young but his expression was as solemn as his tone. His appearance was deceptive with his demeanor. He felt older than his apparent young age. With only one blue eye looking at her because of the other being concealed with an eye patch, Caroline admonished herself for finding a boy his age so intimidating.

_I've always been a skittish sort. I do not like the dark unless my curtains are drawn letting the streetlights in, and loud noises and horror stories frighten me._

Wanting to not allow her nervousness to get the best of her, she nodded too eagerly.

"Yes, the Windsor's were celebrating the birth of an heir. I was playing the harpsichord that night. They had wanted a merry tune. The body of Duke Wilmington was discovered after some guests had stepped outside. I had only finished my third song but in the other occasions, the bodies were found after my first song," her voice detailing what she needed to say was thankfully clear without any edges of fear.

"Then three weeks later you played for the Hamilton's. Did you notice anything odd?"

She lowered her gaze, forcing herself to think. Her private concerts hadn't begun until the past year. Before that she had played at a concert hall until deciding to be more selective because of her strengthening relationship with Howard.

Swallowing apprehensively at what she indeed remembered of that small gathering, she said, "When I was playing, a loud sound, like that of metal rubbing together came from the hallway behind me. I didn't pay it much mind since I do tend to lose myself when making music. But I did hear the sound..."

"The victim that night had been disemboweled during your song with something sharp buried into his belly."

Her face turned a shade of green. She had heard of blood flowing and had seen a couple of fainting ladies who had ventured close enough to see the corpse that evening but she never would have wanted to hear the details.

To soothe her nausea, she absentmindedly caressed the front of her throat and took a deep breath.

"My lord, I think the lady wishes to be spared such information," the once silent butler decided to speak and for a moment Caroline did relax her fear of him, but only briefly.

Not liking the awkward pause in her questioning, Caroline cleared her throat. It was an unladylike tactic that had her silently chaperoning mother making an offended 'humph' sound from her seat next to the living room's entryway.

"That was one of the murders done closest to me other than the one two nights past," she quietly supplied, slightly embarrassed at her blunder in front of a lord.

"The murderer seems to like being close to you and only kills while you play... Has anything strange been happening outside of these concerts?" she almost sagged in relief over Lord Phantomhive not pointing out her impoliteness unlike her mother who was always snapping about manners.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered earnestly.

"She gets a bouquet of flowers on the mornings after a concert," her mother spoke up while Caroline frowned.

"Yes, but those bouquets come from the families that have hired me. I've received them long before the murders began."

The boy in front of her appeared stoic but she could see that her responses were only leading him to frustration.

_I wish I could be of help but I honestly do not know anything..._

"Are you aware that there's a set of shoe prints outside your music room's window, Miss Stuart?" the butler cut into the silence as her eyes widened.

_Shoe prints...? Someone was at my window?_

She didn't know what unnerved her more, the fact that someone had been gazing into her first floor music room while she was unaware or the thought of the ominous butler investigating outside her private domain before storming inside.

Her face must have drained of all color and she could faintly hear her mother mutter something about 'invasion of privacy', when the butler Sebastian said, "Whoever it was could possibly come frequently. His steps are deeply marked into the dirt as if he stands there for long periods of time."

Caroline felt faint. How could she have not known?

"From your expression, you never once sensed that someone was watching you," Lord Phantomhive stated flatly, his single blue eye studying her reaction.

Holding a hand to her chest, she gasped, "Never! I never would have known if your butler hadn't mentioned it!"

Her frightened eyes were too focused on the young boy to notice that Sebastian had a small satisfied smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sebby's former master was a slutty man. And the female OC Caroline is supposed to reflect the opposite of what that man was like. 
> 
> Will Sebastian get what he wants or will Caroline give him a real work out?
> 
> For the record if anyone is wondering about my OCs.
> 
> The still unnamed male OC was a beautiful horny little mess that was the life of a party in all honesty. He was terrible but his contract was for him to be terrible and get away with it, while living his sinful life. 
> 
> Caroline in the other hand is a superstitious girl that frightens easily. She's been sheltered to the point that she doesn't know how to protect herself or react. There's also social awkwardness which is not that abnormal in a prodigy like herself and she seems to not understand evil.
> 
> Yes, it's annoying traits she has but when I created her, I was thinking of a character that will have character growth through adversity in her storyline. 
> 
> Her innocence is her flaw.
> 
> She will not remain that clueless for long once Sebastian works on damaging her. Yeah, he doesn't have good intentions but in a twisted way he'll end up 'helping' her no longer fear the dark.
> 
> I never cared for 'innocent' female characters but I wanted to show a contrast between her and the male OC.
> 
> PS: I've always found it annoying how some fiction writers like to make reincarnation so cliche by having people reborn as the same gender or looking too much alike with their past lives.
> 
> It doesn't work that way and I will not write it that way either.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or review!


	3. A Demon's Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some humor at Sebastian's and Ciel's expense. And Sebastian just being creepy in his "courting habits".

She was like a frightened puppy thrust out into the streets to fend for herself. Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if this _Miss Stuart_ was prone to fainting spells or screeching whenever thunder struck.

That was what she looked like to him when Ciel had wanted to see the foot prints for himself. His master had been unaware of that bit of evidence and Sebastian was entirely honest when he said he spoke no lies.

Shoe prints were indeed dug into the dirt in the lone alleyway behind the Stuart home. And yes they did appear to be worn down into the ground by time, of that Sebastian was certain of since he himself had made it _look_ that way short minutes after his master had gotten instructions out of the way with the two lone women.

To handle a demon, you had to read between the lines and also know how to command him. He did take things too literal that sometimes things ended up in a bit of a nasty surprise.

"Oh dear lord. Some _lecherous fiend_ has been spying on my daughter!" Mrs. Stuart would win over Viscount Druitt easily with her loud theatrics upon seeing the damning evidence just underneath the window that looked directly into the music room.

 _Lecherous fiend...?_ , He didn't allow a frown to appear on his face at the insult.

Beside the woman who was furiously fanning herself, was the fearful little Miss Stuart staring down at the prints as if she had seen a ghost. He asked himself if she could be downright anemic with her pallor.

"It has rained recently but this dirt is compacted. We cannot discern even the brand of shoe that made them," Ciel poked lightly at a corner of the print with the tip of his cane.

"I can't believe this is happening while your father is away on business! We're all _alone_ in this house!" Sebastian almost smiled at noting the effect loud woman was having on her daughter. The more she spoke, the more close to fainting Miss Stuart appeared.

"Mother...?"

"We'll go stay with your aunt out of town until your father comes home! We cannot stay in this house with a _degenerate_ Peeping Tom sniffing after you!"

Sebastian's brow gave a faint twitch that went unnoticed by the three humans.

"That won't be necessary. With the Yard labelling her as a person of interest, the only way she can leave is if she has a legal permission to stay with someone who won't let her escape-"

"Escape?! You make my daughter sound like a fugitive when she's the one being harassed by a filthy mongrel of a man that peeks in on young ladies!" the squinty dark eyes of Mrs. Stuart glared at Ciel while interrupting him unapologetically.

 _So now it's 'filthy mongrel of a man'...?',_ Sebastian remained silent although the annoyance that was finally making an appearance on his young master's face was humorous in its own way.

"I am not calling her a _fugitive_. The Yard has a nasty knack for treating person's of interest as if they're already guilty of a crime," every word Ciel spoke had evident irritation coloring it. It was rare to see him so emotional in a short period of time.

"She may leave the house, but she will need someone with her just in case the man spying on her follows her to wherever she goes," Mrs. Stuart closed her mouth and pressed her lips together. Ciel had accomplished making her enter reason.

"How do we get this special pardon? I want to take her to my sister's at once."

Patience was always so frail, weak and short lived when one was young. Sebastian knew of this from experience and Ciel, no matter how he carried himself, did have a limit to his patience. A rather short limit.

"She will not be going to your sister's," his master finally said it bluntly, stunning the woman into gaping like a fish.

Hardness steeled the older woman's stare when she bent down only a couple of inches to be close to Ciel's face,"You may be a noble that is somehow working on this case, _little lord_ , but you cannot tell us what to do or not do!"

"Oh for decency's sake, mother, you're causing a scene! You speak of manners and appearances yet the one misbehaving the most here is you!" the frightened little Miss Stuart at last had decided to show her claws. Claws drawn out by embarrassment taking its toll on her.

A faint blush stained the older woman's cheeks at her daughter's reprimand speaking of her hypocrisy. Straightening her back, she smoothed her hands down her skirt as if in doing so she was releasing accumulated tension.

"My apologies, Lord Phantomhive. I allowed emotion to make me speak harshly in defense of my Caroline," the apology was stiff and forced. Just as rigid as her hard expression.

Ciel merely looked at her for a couple of moments as if trying to predict her next outburst.

"I understand. What I was trying to say is that since the murders involve nobles frequenting her concerts, that she could stay in my custody until the case is resolved."

Miss Stuart gasped, pressing her fingertips to her lips.

"But my lord, wouldn't that put you at risk?! Whoever this is could hurt...," the girl looked at a loss for words. It was strange how she only concerned herself for his master, rather than her own welfare. If the girl had an ounce of self-preservation she would know that the only one truly at risk was her.

Even more so now that Sebastian had found a way to get her inside the manor just as he'd planned unbeknownst to her.

*****

 _This is so uncomfortable...,_ Caroline had argued about the temporary change of residence, but her complaints had fallen on deaf ears. The Phantomhive manor was a good distance from the town she called home. Just sitting inside of a carriage with the quiet Lord that was only four inches or so shorter than her and his butler was only amplifying her nervousness.

She barely knew these people, but they had the support of the queen. Caroline wasn't anti social by any means, but being around strangers did make her a bit withdrawn until she knew them better. Her mother used to say she was a late bloomer in social skills, always making a mistake of some sort. Her only winning attribute was her music, but as for charm and grace... She couldn't deny she was severely lacking in those.

Since she had given all the information she knew, Lord Phantomhive didn't strike up conversation on the ride to his manor. She wasn't about to break the silence within the carriage herself, preferring to hear the hooves of the horses pulling the carriage to their destination from outside.

She shifted on her seat, uncomfortably. Caroline really wished she hadn't moved at all because the butler sitting across from her and boy Earl looked at her.

 _"When you're over there, beware of that butler. He's got_ indecency _written all over him!"_ her mother had warned her in a loud whisper when helping her pack for her stay.

They had been split up. Her mother would stay at her Aunt Madeline's house while Caroline would stay with the Phantomhives. She had left her fiancée Howard a brief note with directions to the manor at his work after Lord Phantomhive had given permission.

She hadn't even gotten to see him, since he'd been in the filing section...

Unwisely, she allowed her eyes to meet Sebastian's. It was an action done more out of reflex at having him watching her. She didn't have to look at his face beyond his eyes to know he was smiling without showing teeth at having her attention on him.

Like he expected her to look at him.

Reddish brown. More like blood and honey. That was what the butler's eyes looked like when they stared back at her. Those damned eyes were nearly catlike in quality, despite them being the eyes of yet another human with no elongated pupils. It was the deceptive warmth and concealed fickle coldness. Just like a feline that sniffed curiously at your hand, making you feel falsely secure until scratching you and drawing blood.

Why did she keep thinking of blood and trickery when trying to come up with words to describe him? It was like those two things explained everything about the strange man.

Sebastian was decidedly more expressive than his lord, but that didn't make him any less intimidating to her. If she had to decide between two evils, she'd say Sebastian was definitely the one to avoid between him and his master.

He hadn't done anything to warrant her absolute fear, yet she was scared of him. Deathly afraid without any reason.

Licking her lips nervously, she did the sign of a cross on herself. Those reddish eyes of his widened ever so slightly at her superstitious protective gesture. She hadn't even known she had done it. It was an old habit of hers whenever she was scared or shocked. Perhaps she got it from her deeply religious mother who either did the sign of the cross or said some passage from the Bible whenever she saw something 'improper'.

Now she was not only discomforted but embarrassed. She'd allowed this strange man to see she feared him.

Blushing furiously, she broke their prolonged eye contact to look at her hands that were folded on her lap.

The sight of her plain engagement ring made her feel a tiny bit of relief. It was as if Howard kept her safe even when he wasn't around.

Yes, Howard was safe. Totally unlike the sinfully beautiful and _threatening_ man sitting in front of her in the carriage.

She shivered when she heard a low chuckle.

For a moment, she sensed that Sebastian had made that faint sound for only her to hear.

*****

Sebastian was correct in his assumption of Caroline Stuart being a piously fearful girl. He had almost laughed out loud at her instinctively doing the sign of the cross when looking at him. It made him try to guess what exactly ran through her mind when she studied him on the drive to the manor.

Humans sometimes surprised him and this was the first time he had encountered a soul he was too familiar with. This was becoming an interesting new experience for him, mostly because he couldn't help comparing the young Stuart girl to his long dead master.

His master had been beautiful and aware of his beauty and the effect it had on others. He would dress himself in flattering clothes that would showcase and enhance his attractiveness. The frivolous young man had a charm that made people instantly drawn to his light.

But poor Miss Stuart was the exact opposite of that lecherous youth. She dressed in clothes that didn't display the curves he knew she had, her cheeks were wan giving her an unhealthy appearance, and she was pious.

Pretty though she was, but she didn't use it to her advantage like the old body her soul used to inhabit. No, she hid the sexuality, the hunger behind a shield of purity that made him want to curl up his lip in disdain.

How different _could_ reincarnation make a person? If she had even an spot of darkness, he could effortlessly get under her skin to pollute her. He was lucky his master Ciel didn't need any extra work.

That boy purposely fueled his hatred and if he wavered, he would rebound again with a vengeance as if angered at being almost offset his plans. There was a selfishness coupled with sadness and old bleeding wounds in that boy's soul.

All Sebastian had to do with Ciel was follow orders. Be his blade, his knight, and his loyal servant he could completely trust despite him being a demon.

 _Trust_... Would he need to gain Miss Stuart's trust to defile her soul to the savory condition it once was?

Perhaps not. The girl appeared to have at least one thing in common with his old master.

She was an optimistic dreamer that protected herself with hopes of things always looking on the bright side.

He could tamper with that instead. Shatter her dreams and give her a taste of what her soul once had lived.

Lust and curiosity. Seducing was natural for him yet the girl tended to frighten easily in his presence. He needed to work her slowly until getting her to react accordingly.

It wouldn't work if he violently forced things with her. He had to make her subconsciously want it to confuse her into that old dormant darkness.

He smiled to himself while handing her the tea in the living room area of the manor. Ciel had further questioning he'd wanted done without the meddlesome Mrs. Stuart interrupting or censoring her daughter.

Although the manor was lavish, Ciel's more relaxed manner in his own domain put the fidgety girl at ease.

 _She trusts blindly on the face of a child._..

But she'll learn soon enough that Ciel Phantomhive was no ordinary boy she could coddle and treat like a child. The boy had earned being treated like an adult with his cold distant demeanor that did not fit normal children.

The girl's hands trembled when she took his offered teacup with saucer. The porcelain only made a low clattering that human ears wouldn't have picked up.

His gloved hands gently cupped hers to still them. He could hear her breath hitch.

This was far too easy. Just some physical contact with cloth blocking him from her skin and the girl was stirring within but still so _pure_.

"Do not concern yourself needlessly. My Lord will not allow that murderer to enter inside this house," pulling his hands away slowly, he only lightly but deliberately tickled her skin with his covered fingertips.

It was subtle but had effect.

A tinge of intrigue. Not enough to dirty her but she was finally allowing herself to be curious about him.

That was more than enough for him.

Standing back like a servant of his station, he merely was now an observer of the proceeds. He could tell Ciel's single blue eye shot him a quick glance before he went to stand behind his seat as his butler.

He had to be more careful on his next move.

Having that soul so near him after all this time was making him overly bold with the yearning to _touch_ it.

"Your father... He's been gone for two days, am I correct?" his master's voice was clear.

"Yes, he is meant to reach London in five days time now," the girl didn't stutter. Enough proof that a change of atmosphere _did_ make her more forthcoming.

_Only five days. Master said she would be returned to her family upon her father's return..._

Frowning at that, Sebastian attentively listened to the rest of the interview. Most of the things being said were already known to him. Such interviews were only for confirmation and to see if something was amiss in the details they presently had.

 _I think Mr. Stuart will arrive in_ two _weeks instead of five days... Such delays_ do _happen. It cannot be helped. Bad weather, faulty ships..._

Yes two weeks sounded about right. And when those two weeks were finally over the Stuart family would find that 'their' Caroline couldn't simply return to them as planned.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Sebastian did... He lied by telling the truth about those footprints. In the previous chapter he used specific wording when talking about them to get away with it.
> 
> The truth is that he made them himself taking advantage that the ground was still moist from previous rain and the sun was up when he had gone outside as Ciel introduced himself and the Stuart's set things up for the interview.
> 
> It was easy for him to fool everyone. He's a sneaky bitch.
> 
> If it hadn't been the late 1800's it would have been easily figured out. (This guy manages to make himself clean as by magic so don't underestimate him doing tons of sneaky shit and not getting caught)
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!


	4. Getting A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Sebastian not letting people sleep. More on his past contract. Blasphemous thoughts from a demon. Nipple biting (he's hungry/horny) and self-control issues. Dub-con. Bothering OCs in their sleep. Might be disturbing.

_His name had been Silenus. What an ironic name for such a drunken lecherous youth that had summoned him foolishly after having too much drink and enjoying the pleasure of being in a whore's arms for the first time._

_Silenus, ancient god of drunkenness and wine that was the foster father to Dionysius. But what stood before him wasn't an old man of mythology but a young man too intoxicated to care about having called forth a demon._

_The demon had remained stoic looking at the blond boy's flushed too pretty face that stared back at him in awe._

_"You really came! You do in fact exist!"_

_He had felt the corner of his mouth twitch. The human was yet another fool to him, yet there was something that made everything around him seem brighter._

_It wasn't the boy's beauty, or the open bright eyed expression that was far too easy for him to read._

_The soul. A powerful soul that could be flavored. The power of it seemed to brush against his unfeeling skin, giving him sensation for the first time._

_To him it felt bittersweet, empowering, comforting, too many things he couldn't name because they were all so strange to a creature like him. It made him feel like he had found something he'd been missing without knowing._

_"Yes, I exist. Do you wish to form a contract...?"_

_The youthful Silenus blinked drowsily. The demon, only for an instant, wondered if it was wise to make a contract with an inebriated boy. Silenus could barely stand and his clothes were wrinkled as if he had slept in them._

_Honey blond wavy hair that didn't reach his shoulders was tousled boyishly and his light brown eyes were lively though unfocused due to indulging in too much drink._

_Nonetheless, he was still a lovely boy in appearance but his soul was what the demon truly found beautiful._

_Night had long since fallen and the street they stood upon was of dusty stone. There wasn't a sound other than the boy's breathing. Perhaps his intoxication kept him from realizing what he was getting into making a contract._

_"I... I want it to last till my life runs out..."_

_The demon raised his brows._

_"This feeling. This fulfilment. I want it to last until I'm old and my body gives out. I want everything to be joyful around me and there to be no regrets or boredom plaguing me...," for once Silenus didn't have the vacant smile of drunkenness and his fragile features were solemn._

_The demon had found a special soul._

*****

Finally silence in an otherwise chaotic house. Sebastian was certain that if he had been human, his body would have given into exhaustion instead of being fully awake as it was now in the dead of night.

It was at least three in the morning but he didn't require sleep. Sleeping or resting was a human need that demons only did out of boredom and not necessity.

During most nights he would walk through the halls in the dark. Light was only needed by humans that couldn't see as well as he could. Walking in darkness, checking the defenses of the manor, preparing for the next day as a butler, and just listening to the near unbreakable silence.

Such silence would drive a human mad if it weren't for sleep.

Tonight his routine had changed and it wasn't unpleasant. He knew the manor was safe and there was no unwanted presences itching to enter and do as they pleased.

The new part of his routine was watching Miss Stuart. She was a discomforted sleeper perhaps due to being in a new place or because she could sense him sitting patiently on a chair beside the canopied bed she was sleeping on fitfully.

The only things that had gone smoothly was getting Miss Stuart under the Phantomhive manor's roof, and having Mey-Rin somehow manage to prepare the room for the girl without tangling herself in the clean sheets incompetently.

Other than that, the day had been as disastrous as he had expected. Finnian believed that taking out weeds manually required taking out chunks of dirt in one go along with the roses while Baldroy had for once decided to not only use a flamethrower but to use said flamethrower while the meat was still in a fully heated oven.

He still couldn't figure out how the man survived all those explosions with only singed puffed up hair and a chagrined grin.

Then there was the girl, no _woman_ , since he could see her curves easily in the dark, who avoided looking at him or speaking to him. Sebastian supposed he had to _work_ at getting her used to him.

Being alluring was natural to him. He could find ways to make others want to be close to him by appealing to them. All he had to do was get _closer_ to this woman.

The woman in question rolled on her side and kicked off her sheets groggily. It was almost childish and if he could think of a word to describe it, _adorable_ in a way.

She had more movements in her sleep than when awake. While awake she would hold her back rigidly and even her fidgeting was filled with tension. He doubted she was like that all the time and only nervousness made her behave a certain way in front of others.

He didn't know how someone so anxious could play music in front of an audience. Probably her love for music made her push back her fear.

Standing up silently from his seat, he moved the sheer curtains aside of the bed.

Even with her eyes closed, her demure nightgown hid everything from him. She barely had it ridden up to her pale ankles and the shapeless white cloth concealed most of her skin from him.

What _prim_ nightwear.

He would have expected such garments from an old lady or a nun, but he was almost certain even _those_ weren't afraid of showing off more sexuality than Miss Stuart.

The only saving grace of the cotton gown was that the cloth was thin and it contoured perfectly with her obviously adult curves that were now unrestricted without a heavy dress and a corset.

Her sheets were pushed down almost to the foot of the bed. He inwardly debated if he should cover her once more and leave. If he should start his hunt during the daytime hours when she was alert enough to appreciate it...

But he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her soul's purity still felt like a slap in the face but it gave a sense of taste in the room's quiet atmosphere.

Studying her he saw a thin chain that hung from her neck that had been exposed with her nightly thrashing. Even in the dark he could see it, draping over the white cloth of her gown, almost beckoning him to look.

Curious about it, he leaned over the woman and gently pulled the rest of the chain out from underneath her nightgown's neckline.

A charm of some sort hung from it. He felt it cold on his gloved palm. Turning the small pendant to see what it was, his eyes only widened slightly.

Archangel Michael.

He smirked. He should have expected as such. Miss Stuart wasn't some silly girl who would wear something feminine like a rose pendant or a locket with a photograph of her fool of a human fiancée that had given her that tasteless ring she was so fond of.

The small silver medallion of an archangel that was famous for being the general of demon slaying armies and the alleged killer of the dragon known as Satan, suited her better.

Humans were silly yet interesting. Did she know that "angels" such as her beloved overrated Michael were the origins of evil and demons?

That angels that rebelled and fell from grace became like him? That former angels have to feast on their souls, a creation by an useless god, to survive?

Just looking at the small image of the archangel in armor, standing over a slain dragon couldn't prevent his teeth from flashing in his smile.

She was a funny one. Crossing herself and wearing an useless medallion that only worked on weaker demons. The only power such a thing had was through despicable faith in its effectiveness and not because of some angel personally coming to slay preying monsters of their former brethren.

He'll let her keep it. He _liked_ the ridiculous superstitiousness of it.

Slowly he carefully laid the medallion down on her rising and falling chest. It made a soft clicking sound as he smoothed his gloved fingertips over it because of the buttons of her sleepwear covering over her breasts.

She was prettier when asleep. Her deathly pallor of fear was absent now and her loose dark hair was spilled across the stark whiteness of her pillow.

She looked... _fit_ for a famished demon.

His fingers lingered too long on the medallion. It wasn't out of care. The pause was because he wanted to _know_ more about his meal.

Pulling his fingers away, he looked intently at her chest. Judging from the cloth covering her, she wasn't neither large or small. Her breasts were enough to fill his palms and they looked firm with youth.

Sebastian had never cared about size, but he didn't mind seeing she wasn't childish in form despite her demeanor.

He undid the first button nonchalantly.

There were too many buttons to go through but he was patient. There was nothing better than savoring the tension in the room as he inch by inch exposed her skin.

One button after the other slowly revealed the curves of her breasts.

"How lovely," his murmur was too soft and she didn't stir at him speaking.

She indeed was lovely. Her breasts were as he had imagined. Full with a delectable roundness that had his tounge aching to lick the curves, to have them within his mouth and trace them with the wet tip.

It had been so long since he'd had _that_ urge. He could couple with humans but rarely did he enjoy it. Making his body react as necessary for sex was an easy command.

Very few times had he had pleasure out of it. He could feign moans and hungry stares but the ones he seduced never once stopped to wonder why he didn't orgasm in the act... Why he rarely gasped in release and was so unaffected afterwards.

The answer was simple.

The humans he coupled with didn't _stir_ him inside. The most pleasure he'd gained out of sex was with a human with a particularly delicious soul. He would orgasm himself to near exhaustion and contentment with Silenus because his soul had excited him and made him burn inside, wishing to be as close as possible to it.

Silenus's soul was within Miss Stuart now and he wanted to enjoy it like he had in the past.

Sebastian knew he was taking a risk in exploring his 'new' prey. But the dryness in his mouth at the smell of her familiar soul had him trace the rounded curve of one of her breasts with his fingertips in a feathery light stroke. Even wearing his white butler gloves didn't keep him from feeling the supple flesh.

Looking down at her to see if she reacted at all, he completely covered one of the mounds and gave a gentle squeeze once he had it filling his hand sweetly.

Now he could smell it and see it in her soul. She was smelling of confused lust in her sleep at having him heating her skin with his cloth covered hand.

He grinned knowingly seeing a puzzled slight grimace on her features. That innocence of hers that he found nauseating at best, was quite entertaining to him now.

Kneading her, he wasn't impatient in testing her firmness and weight. Her nipple was already hardened and rubbing against his palm teasingly. It only made his mouth go dryer as if he were thirsting for her.

This feeling... He remembered it.

Moving his hand so that it still cupped her but exposed the aroused point of her breast, he squeezed again to make it stick out further for his eyes.

Her nipple was a dark pink. It was a pretty shade.

A soft gasp had him glance at the girl. She was still asleep and he was doing his best to be gentle with her. He knew exactly how much pressure he could put into his hands to be stimulating.

Seeing that she was aroused yet not waking, he leaned over closer to breathe on her nipple. She shuddered even though he hadn't licked to taste her yet. How responsive she was. If she had been awake, he guessed that she would be writhing and perhaps clawing at him for more while her mind would be in resigned confusion over his actions.

He didn't stop smiling when he allowed his tounge to give the first lick. Just one drag of his tounge wetting her innocent flesh had him feeling a wonderful old clenching sensation between his legs.

That heat of his body willingly readying itself gave his eyes a glow unlike his past sexual encounters that were more about going through the motions.

Excited, he circled his tounge around the tasty pink skin. He knew he should stop before he lost control and woke her just to continue his 'exploration' further but the flavor of her flesh and how her soul seemed to hum had him forget .

He was beyond caring if she opened her eyes to find him licking at her like she was a sweet.

Breathing lightly on the slowly drying moisture on her nipple, he paused to calm himself but that calmness he needed was far out of his reach.

He pulled the nipple slowly into his mouth and gave a tiny suck. Only a sample he wanted to take, yet the taste of her soul beyond that flesh had him suckle her tightly as if hungered.

The woman rubbed her thighs together under his ministrations. He didn't want to ease her, not yet at least. It would be too easy to push up her nightgown and give her relief with his hands between her trembling thighs.

Frustration had him frown as he enjoyed her. He needed to wait. He who was patient needed to do things carefully with her. Acting like a virgin human boy would only botch his plans to carefully corrupt her soul as he wished.

Not wanting to pull away, he lightly nicked her flesh. A small punishment for tempting him so much with her responsiveness.

The woman cried out in shock. His glowing eyes widened when he felt a good wallop on the side of his head.

 _No_.

Quickly pulling away from his late night treat, he looked at the girl and saw her dark eyes staring back at him with sleepy accusation.

This was certainly unexpected.

Needing to move quickly, he smoothed his features to a calm pleasant smile and leaned forward to cup her cheek.

Whatever scathing words she had for him died on her lips as her widening eyes grew drowsy under the effect of his calm glowing gaze.

"Miss Stuart... It is late and lack of sleep could be harmful to you," his voice was soothing, working its magic on her.

"But...," even when nearly losing consciousness she fought his soothing. He couldn't help smiling almost affectionately at that.

"This is all but a dream that you will forget as time goes by. Please rest," he whispered and just as he wished she finally closed her eyes and relaxed her form. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was sleeping better than before he had started exploring her.

Withdrawing his hand from her cheek, he sighed at the close call. He hadn't anticipated her awakening to seeing him but being struck by her did in fact help him gain control of himself.

He set about fixing her night garments. It was almost saddening to hide her completely aroused breast by buttoning her nightgown. Just the sight of the nipple pointing upwards teasingly when wet with his saliva had him shivering.

_I'll do plenty of that in the future. I'll even wake her for that to avoid being struck again._

Finishing hiding his recent activities, Sebastian covered her up with the thin sheet instead of the thick comforter due to the heat, and left the room as silently as he had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfaoooo. You have to admit he deserved that wallop. He shouldn't go around biting women without permission. He's messing with his own plans. 
> 
> It's pointless if she doesn't remember anything and isn't 'willing', but meh I gave him some self-control issues that will appear once in awhile throughout this story. 
> 
> This was but one instance in which he was creepy and morally wrong with his invasion of privacy. (at least he was grateful to be stopped so there's a tiny smidge of conscience although it's about his 'plans' rather than him being considerate )
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!
> 
> PS: I probably won't update in a long while since I've got other ongoing fics and I've been updating this one too fast since its already prewritten in my notebooks.
> 
> Not sure of that yet since this one is an easier update while my Ouran one requires me sitting down and thinking up new chapters which takes longer.
> 
> What do you guys think?


	5. A Good Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeper Sebastian. We get to find out a minor secret about Howard and Sebastian is plotting (and just being sneaky) which is everything but good.

Caroline was being treated as a 'guest' and by guest, it really meant that she was to do nothing throughout the day. She wasn't one to sit idly as others did work for her so as soon as she had awakened in the morning she had set out to prove that she could take care of herself.

Having grown up without an army of servants made her making her borrowed bed and setting up her temporary room as it was before she had set foot within it was an easy task that entertained her. Unfortunately, organizing the room and even rearranging her clothes in the closet only took a matter of minutes and left her with nothing to do once more.

Due to her being an early riser, she knew it would be awhile before the servants began to stir to start their work of the day. It was far too quiet in the large house and even the cheery sunlight streaking in through the bedroom's window didn't ease her or warm her in any form.

Sighing in defeat at her change of daily routine, she sat on the edge of her neatly made bed and merely looked at her folded hands over her lap.

Music. She had only packed lightly for her stay, being unable to take one single instrument with her. Not even a small flute she could have smuggled in with her folded clothing.

This left her feeling bereft... and frightened.

She wasn't precisely skilled in charming conversation or easily befriending others. Those things took her time. Things such as being _comfortable_ with others. In this environment she was thrust into a world of distant strangers that only talked to her when it was necessary.

Whatever was _necessary_ for the case she was embroiled in unwillingly.

 _Who keeps doing this? Why did it have to be connected to_ my _music...?_

Her chest hurt at the thought that merely doing something she loved could incite someone to violence. That someone took advantage of her playing for others to cause pain.

She wanted to be angry at whoever had tainted something that was meant to bring joy to her, but her forgiving side only wondered what would push a person to follow her private concerts and _kill_ with her music.

Her hands were ordinary to her eyes. You would never suspect that such long fingered pale hands with short nails were capable of creating her melodies.

Studying her hands, she saw the 'new' thing that hadn't been there before her last concert.

Her engagement ring shone innocently under the sun's brightness.

_Howard has been so very busy lately. He says he's working extra hours to have everything prepared for-_

Taking a shuddering breath, she mustered up a frail smile.

Not _everything_ was dismal. In a couple of months she would no longer be Miss Stuart but Mrs. Miller.

_I wonder... If I can borrow a carriage into the town..._

Her inner question was short lived. The ride from her house to the Phantomhive manor had taken over an hour. She didn't want to inconvenience her host or his servants with something as trivial as visiting her fiancée. It hurt to decide against it, but she wasn't one that was demanding.

Rising from her bed, she smoothed her hands over her simple dress. She had chosen a pale rose with a high collar and short mid sleeves for the day. Dark colors would only trap the heat of the summer and even though she wasn't a flashy risk taking woman like she'd seen some women dressing as of late, she did like giving off the appearance of propriety.

It didn't make her a prude, unlike what her few friends that were more open liked to call her. She just wasn't comfortable wearing clothes that were too tight, too attention getting, or garishly bright in colors.

Swallowing apprehensively, she turned around and looked at the closed door of the room. The house was far too large for her to go exploring and she wasn't one to meddle.

_But being in this unfamiliar place is making me nervous... There is something in the air..._

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders in determination and headed towards the door with every intention of going outside to at least get some fresh air.

Closing her hand around the brass doorknob she only hesitated for a moment before suddenly opening the door.

She loudly yelped at seeing someone already there.

"Oh did I startle you?" Sebastian asked in innocent surprise that somehow seemed feigned to Caroline.

He appeared to have been pushing a loaded cart to somewhere further down the hall that required passing by her door.

There was nothing odd about him being there, other than her not once hearing the wheels of the cart on the floors or his footsteps outside. It was as if he had appeared silently.

Breathing in heavily, she pressed a hand over her chest to calm herself. Caroline really needed to stop fearing him, but it was like an old instinct had risen regarding him.

That instinct said he was dangerous.

"I just... I just didn't hear you coming down the hall. I meant no offense, Mr. Michaelis," she was finally able to speak in a softly apologetic tone that made the tall man smile slightly.

"Just Sebastian will do."

"Beg your pardon?" she blinked at him confused.

His smile, that she supposed was warmly pleasant though it left her oddly cold, widened,"You are a guest here, Miss Stuart. You do not need to treat me above your station when you're our guest. I'm nothing more than a butler."

 _Nothing more than a butler.._., those words repeated inside her mind as if it would settle her nervousness.

"Did you have a good night's rest? You seemed a bit peaked before coming to the manor but now you look more refreshed...,"he said slowly, studying her face.

Blushing under his gaze, she gave a slight nod,"Yes, yes, I did rest well."

That minor fact did surprise her. Ever since the murders had begun, sleeping throughout an entire night had been impossible. She would often wake up as early as three or four in the morning hours and would just lie in bed awake with only a view of the darkened ceiling above her as greeting.

Sebastian's smile unnerved her. As if he were pleased by her answer.

"That is good to hear. We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

_Why does he frighten me so?_

She studied him quietly, unknowing of her rudeness with blatantly staring.

He was an unusually attractive man. Far too perfect in a way, from his pale angular features that were pleasant to look upon, to how his longish silky looking black locks that fell to the sides of his face and forehead.

There was something _strange_ about his appearance. Something she couldn't quite comprehend. Sebastian was too put together, too perfectly so.

His black butler's uniform didn't have a wrinkle in sight and complimented his white skin starkly. Even the sunlight shining on him from the hallway didn't give him any light. All it did in fact was emphasize on the darkness of his clothes and hair more.

"Did you need to go into the town? We often need a daily trip there for supplies," he didn't mention her rude staring but his voice did make her stop much to her embarrassment.

"Er, not today...," Sebastian's brows rose as if doubting her, making her quickly add as an afterthought,"Perhaps tomorrow."

He gave another one of his grins. For some reason his smiles were secretive to her.

Indecent.

"You can always send a messenger to your fiancée, Mr. Howard Miller was it? To invite him for a visit," her eyes widened at his suggestion.

That was far better than what she had initially intentioned.

"I don't want to cause too much trouble...," she forced herself to say, looking away from the intimidating man in her doorway.

She heard a low chuckle.

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all, Miss Stuart. We are currently in the middle of an investigation and having you proceed as you normally would while staying here could be of help."

That was all she needed as encouragement.

"Then yes," still feeling guilty, she accepted while shooting him a quick glance, "If it'll help then I would like Howard to come visit."

"Very well then. I'll send word after taking this to my master. Breakfast will be served at nine sharp down in the main dining hall. Someone will come to lead you there," there was nothing threatening in his demeanor now. Just a servant doing his job.

"Thank you, Mr-er, Sebastian," she inwardly winced at her graceless response.

"It's no problem at all," he still had that sly smirk as he slightly bowed to her before pushing the cart once more.

She only felt relief once he was gone and only once he was out of sight did she realize that the cart did indeed make a rather loud wheeling sound.

Frowning at that because she hadn't heard it before, she slowly stepped back into her room and gently closed the door.

*****

Blond, ordinary features that only appeared interesting while showing emotion, average height and build. Sebastian studied the man that was down in the garden with Miss Stuart while he dusted a small table in front of the tall window in the library.

The dark polished surface of the delicate table was already immaculate but he was taking his time doing things on this day. He was naturally sizing up what could be a potential obstacle and all he saw was an ordinary human man with no really defining qualities that would inspire Miss Stuart to remain loyal and enamoured.

Miss Stuart however looked at the man as if he were of great importance. Her obvious relaxed posture on the lawn chair spoke of familiarity.

Although he couldn't say much about her demure light outfit, Sebastian was satisfied to see that the curves of her chest pushed against the pale pink cloth. It had been flattened by a corset the day before and just seeing the gentle swell reminded him of more pleasant things.

He could only pick up bits of their conversation from a distance and through the gleaming glass of the window he was standing in front of.

 _"Your father is going to be here in four more days-,"_ Sebastian smirked. He doubted those words highly.

"- _and we can go to your favorite teashop if he gives me permission to take you there again..."_

_"It'll take him time, Howard. Mother is trying to get him used to the idea."_

One of Sebastian's fine eyebrows rose.

_So Mr. Stuart doesn't approve of his future son in-law..._

_"I shouldn't have taken so long. Forgive me, Caroline,"_ the blond man gave her a rueful smile just as Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Was that _really_ the reason Mr. Stuart was unaccepting of the young man?

At first glance, Howard Miller looked like an irritatingly good and _moral_ man. There was nothing threatening about him in his ordinary appearance. Everything about him screamed 'goodness' and plainness, just as his cheap camel colored suit and lightly scratched brown shoes.

But Sebastian _knew_ how to read a person's soul. All demons could see a person's worth by their soul's quality. If a human was good, pure, or a sinner that would make a tasty dinner. It was a natural ability used to exploit the weaknesses in humans.

Mr. Miller was only a nice man on the surface. There was a reddish _taint_ to his soul that smelled of death and downright degeneracy.

Humans were sometimes demonic in a sense, but quite weak in giving into temptations. They could lie with a straight face, smile innocently and hold secrets that could even make a demon blush in glee at the loathsomeness.

Did Miss Stuart know that the man she thought so highly of smelled of the remnants of a disease infested _whore_?

The scent had been faint but Sebastian had caught a good whiff of the cheapness emanating from the young man as soon as he had answered the door to allow him inside the manor.

"Ah, so gullible. To think that she trusts him while she wants to flee from me," he murmured to himself, feigning melancholy.

Miss Stuart was too trusting on the outward demeanors of others. He knew that one of the reasons why she was resisting his allure was because of some old-fashioned ladylike _loyalty_ to that corrupt human she had as a fiancée.

She wasn't a woman that would betray someone she thought was loyal to her. No, she was too pure for that.

Chuckling, he looked down at the chatting couple, feeling amused.

"What would she do if I crumbled her perception...? She would need comfort...," his mind was already coming up with a plan to get her to willingly and knowingly give into him.

Sebastian could fool her. He was an expert in confusing others into giving him what he wanted. During the morning hours in which he has gotten just a tiny _taste_ of her, he had noted she had a dormant lust that was quite responsive to his manipulations.

There was also a need for romanticism. He didn't doubt that the woman snuck romance novels or poetry behind her schoolmarm of a mother's back to blush and sigh over the lack of realism.

Frowning slightly at that, Sebastian didn't find that sort of game entertaining. He wanted her to be lustful and aware of her sins when committing them. Making her feel that she was under some ridiculous infatuation that could lead to amorous delusions would make his plans a failure.

Sebastian would need to teach her what lust is.

Awakening desire and bringing it to the surface until someone was consumed by it. If he could do that and have her completely at his mercy with no chance of escape, her soul would be his once his contract with the young master was finished.

He could _season_ her soul to be far better than when it had belonged to Silenus.

And he couldn't say he was entirely put off by the idea of using his body for that task. His hunger would make it pleasurable for him as well.

_Now about her father's imminent arrival..._

Giving a small laugh, he stopped dusting the table and turned his back on the window, he still had the shelves to clean after all.

He could delay her father, destroy her engagement, and seduce her into offering up her soul while _also_ serving his young master.

If he couldn't do all that, what kind of a butler would he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think is the greater evil now? Howard who is a two-faced human or Sebastian who is a sneaky hungry demon?
> 
> Things will start to pick up now. The demon just needed to know more about what he needed to work with.
> 
> If you're wondering how Sebastian knew Howard's name remember that Caroline mentioned asking Ciel for permission to leave his address at his work. 
> 
> Also the "death" in Howard's soul in up for interpretation.
> 
> Caroline doesn't remember squat of Sebastian's activities in the early morning since he cleaned up after himself.


	6. Temptation Is A Path To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to practice writing Mey-Rin. Sebastian is a creeper with a hand fetish now. He still won't allow Caroline to sleep. XD

It was raining. Well calling it mere 'rain' was too simple, since to Sebastian it was more like the night's sky decided to take vengeance down on earth with an endless fall of fat speeding raindrops and lightning and thunder that could shake the entire manor with sheer force.

Humans may flinch under the ferocity of hearing lightning strike, but the rain was a necessary thing to cool the summer night's and mornings.

It wasn't all surprising to see his lovely skittish Miss Stuart up and about in the halls, looking like a ghost in her long white nightgown with her loose dark hair almost reaching her hips.

The sight of her leaving her room with a single candle and her occasional wincing with a soft gasp whenever lightning brightened the halls she tentatively tiptoed into was humorous.

Almost like a child. A _grown_ child that would subtly show she had curves under her ridiculous nightgown in every step she took.

_If I came up behind her, she would probably try to cover herself with her hands and would drop the lit candle to start a fire..._

Sebastian found it more prudent to watch her just in case she did find herself in some kind of trouble in the darkness. He knew for a fact that Caroline Stuart wasn't the _only_ one that liked to walk around during stormy nights, although her unknown companion did it for a completely different reason.

He had to cover his mouth to prevent a chuckle from escaping him when the woman he'd been silently watching over gave an unearthly shriek when nearly walking into the night companion he had been thinking of.

_She makes beautiful music or so I've heard, but her voice isn't melodious in the least._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss! I didn't know you'd be out too!"_ Mey-Rin's voice rung out almost as loudly as the thunder.

He saw Miss Stuart holding a hand to her chest. It was obviously a habit of hers, as if having her hand over her heart could comfort her into calmness.

 _"Its-Its alright. I shouldn't have screamed so loudly...!"_ the words were said in a rush. _"How embarrassing it is for me to scream like this in a place that is not my house!"_

Mey-Rin adjusted her round-rimmed glasses as if to look better at the girl in front of her. Both women were standing before one of the windows at the end of a hall. They both looked eerie there with their long gowns, although Mey-Rin's seemed to have a small flowery pattern unlike Miss Stuart's plain white one.

Even the golden glow of the candle his future meal was holding couldn't give her pale skin a healthy hue. Fear could do that to a person in the dead of night.

_"Are you afraid of the riot?"_

Miss Stuart flinched and looked away.

 _"Perhaps a little... Are you afraid of it too...?"_ the corner of Sebastian's lips quirked.

 _"No!"_ Mey-Rin giggled loudly, making the already frightened other woman jump. _"I_ love _the rain! Every time it gets like this, I have to go out to watch it!"_

Caroline frowned slightly in confusion until giving another unladylike yelp just as lightning struck once more and Mey-Rin giggled in excitement.

 _"I used to be scared of it too, but over time I grew to love it! The noise, the chaos in the night! It's almost as if something mysterious is in the darkness watching you and feeling curiosity!"_ even in the dark he could see Mey-Rin's girlish blush.

 _"S-Something mysterious in the darkness...?"_ poor Miss Stuart was white as a sheet when crossing herself.

 _"Why yes! It could be a handsome vampire thirsting for you! Or a beastly werewolf! Or a once gentleman ghost or even a...,"_ Mey-Rin giggled ominously before whispering, " _a_ lusty _incubus..._ "

Sebastian's brows rose at Mey-Rin's imagination. The incubi were minor demons capable of illusions and paralyzing their prey for sex. He didn't see anything thrilling about them. They were more _parasitic_ than interesting.

Unfortunately for them the only otherworldly creature in the darkness watching them with curiosity was him.

 _"Is that an engagement ring?!"_ before the still shocked Caroline could speak, Mey-Rin had already grabbed one of her hands to look at the plain little thing with a smile.

_"What is he like?! Sebastian said you had an important guest over today but he was the one to attend to them! Was your guest him?!"_

Caroline gave a slight nod with a little smile.

_"Yes, it was him. His name is Howard Miller."_

_"Oh! You must tell me all about Mr. Miller! He must be handsome if he brings a smile to your face! Ever since you've gotten here you've been shy! It's the first time I've seen you smile."_

Urged by Mey-Rin who was already getting comfortable upon the cushioned sill of the window showing the still violent storm, Miss Stuart finally looked more relaxed.

 _Talking about that human seems to make her happy...,_ Sebastian's didn't notice that he was scowling at the thought. It wasn't jealousy but more like _disgust_ at her naivety.

However, in spite of his disdain at such human simplicity, Sebastian attentively listened to the two women.

He studied the mannerisms of his Miss Stuart. The way she would push her slightly wavy dark hair behind her ear, and how she'd sometimes looked down to hide her smiles talking of such silly things. He could even hear her heart race and smell something bittersweet coming off her as she explained to the curious Mey-Rin that her and that plain _Howard_ were childhood friends and that he'd asked her recently for her hand.

Mey-Rin sighed dreamily at the rather insipid story. No matter how many ages had passed him by, Sebastian felt he could never fully comprehend women. Lust was easier to understand. It was a physical reaction, but an emotion such as _love_ was a foreign and rather appalling concept completely lost on a demon.

 _"I hope someday to have a fiancée...,"_ Mey-Rin gushed while Sebastian rolled his eyes in the darkness. Overhearing this conversation was dreadfully boring to him. He had expected something of actual import.

 _"Do you fancy anyone...?"_ Caroline asked curiously.

Mey-Rin finally showed some restraint and looked away bashfully.

 _"Well there is_ one _man that does make butterflies flutter deeply inside my belly... But I think he sees me as no more than a burden he has to pick up after. I know I don't stand a chance..."_

 _"Did he_ tell _you you're a burden?_ " there was a surprising edge in Miss Stuart's tone that had Sebastian intrigued. He'd been guessing she did have some 'claws' she kept hidden for propriety's sake.

" _No, no, not at all! At least not_ often _! He's always helping all of us! I'm just better at_ breaking _things than keeping them clean!"_ the short little laugh Mey-Rin gave in jest had some tension loosen on Caroline's shoulders.

 _"Then he might not think you're that big of a burden if he still helps you...,"_ Caroline whispered.

 _"No. I know I still don't have a chance with him!"_ Mey-Rin said with certainty. _"He's practically_ perfect _and I'm just not..._ suited _for someone like that."_

_"Who is this perfect man you speak of...?"_

Mey-Rin shivered before saying carefully _,"Promise not to tell anyone."_

 _"I promise that I won't tell a soul,"_ Caroline answered with a conspirational grin.

Nodding, Mey-Rin leaned closer to her, cupping a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered loud enough for him to hear," _It's Sebastian."_

_I already knew of this. Mey-Rin isn't exactly subtle._

_"Mr. Michaelis?!"_ scandalized at receiving such an answer, Caroline predictably crossed herself.

 _"Why are you_ crossing _yourself?!"_ Mey-Rin laughed, readjusting her glasses. _"I know he can be very intimidating because of his job as a butler but he can also be very patient. And he's not that hard on the eyes!"_

" _I just...,"_ Caroline's blush was bright enough that even the dark couldn't hide it. _"He just scares me somewhat, I suppose..."_

Her hands were awfully active, wringing the cloth of her voluminous nightgown's skirt.

Sebastian almost sighed out loud. He hoped she would give a good answer as to why she was frightened of him so he could make some minor _adjustments_ in his approach.

_"He can be a bit scary at first, but you'll get used to him eventually."_

_"I know... But don't you find him_ ominous _? Like there's_ more _to him than what you get at first glance...?"_ the confused frown and change in Caroline's once open demeanor was drastic. Her body was tense and shivering in cold.

 _"To be honest, he_ did _startle me the first time I met him. I guess he's_ mysterious _."_

" _Mysterious_ ," Caroline repeated to herself as if to comfort herself.

" _Mysterious_ and _handsome,"_ Mey-Rin added with a grin.

Sebastian had heard enough. He asked himself vaguely as he walked away to check the defenses of the manor, if Miss Stuart had noticed that she had stopped flinching with the thunder strikes while conversing with Mey-Rin.

*****

"Miss Stuart...? It's time to open your eyes for me...," the voice speaking to her was close to her ear and almost sounded like a purr.

Caroline mumbled sleepily, trying to pull her head from the voice tickling her ear. She was on the ticklish side and having someone's breath lightly moving the hairs over the side of her neck made her shudder uncomfortably.

"Miss Stuart...," the voice was now softly reprimanding and she could feel the weight on the mattress beside her shift.

Some cloth covered fingers gently ran down her cheek until reaching her chin. Her face was slowly pulled towards the one speaking to her.

She could practically sense the intruder smiling at her lack of response.

"You're dreaming and refuse to awaken in this dream. Open your eyes," despite of the cloth keeping her from feeling the skin of the intruder, his heat did caress the side of her chin.

Blinking tiredly, she saw mostly shadows in the candlelit room. But the darkness of her room didn't prevent her from seeing Sebastian comfortably laying next to her still wearing his black uniform, with his face mere inches from her own.

Shocked at having him in her bed, she stiffened, ready to pull away and flee.

"Please don't be frightened. This is but a dream...," his lips gave a small quirk.

"A... Dream...," her speeding heart slowed. Part of her mind believed him because it was too much of a shock to have a strange man invite himself to her bed so late at night. Having that butler suddenly decide to awaken her and being so improperly close to her body was farfetched.

"Yes... a dream," she could only see a hint of his white teeth gleaming in the dark. "You stayed up later than usual, chatting with Mey-Rin during the thunderstorm... Do you not remember? It is not unusual to have strange dreams when it is so late...," his voice was indeed like a velvety purr that eased into her with every word.

His warm reddish eyes looked nearly affectionate upon seeing her body lose the stiffness of her usual anxiety.

"It's not unusual... Why am I dreaming of you...?" her sleep-deprived mind was confused at having him in her supposed dream.

"You're curious and yet fear me. Your mind is only trying to make sense of this inner _conflict_ of yours...," his breath was sweet, brushing over her face. It had to be a dream because he was so indecently close to her.

The dream Sebastian felt nearly as threatening as he did when she was awake, but in her sleep he somehow soothed her in his closeness. The slight contact of his gloved fingers on the side of her chin was tender and not as invasive despite his actions.

"I do not wish to sin in dreams...," those reddish eyes that appeared to glow widened at her whisper.

" _Sin_...? But you're _asleep_ , Miss Stuart. One cannot control _everything_ in their dreams. Even the sins locked inside your innocent mind."

His covered fingertips felt too hot. As if he were pushing heat into her body with his simple contact. She somehow couldn't bring herself to look away from his amused gaze.

"You're a lovely girl. I can't seem to be able to control myself around you...," his breath was over her slightly parted lips and all she could see was his heavy lidded devilish eyes staring into her own.

_He's going to kiss me?!_

None of her dreams were this sinful. Her waking mind couldn't concoct such a fevered scene. Her mother had seen fit to shelter her, telling her that intimacy between a man and woman was unpleasant and something she wouldn't want.

But the heat of his breath somehow made her whole body feel pleasantly warm, especially between her legs. A tightening ache was in her chest as well as if she were yearning to be touched more, making her breath quicken in anticipation.

"You have...," she could almost feel the soft moistness of his well shaped lips,"...a very beautiful _soul_ , Miss Stuart."

His silken lips lightly pressed on her trembling lower lip. Her heart was pounding loudly at that first touch. She was inexperienced in kisses , least of all in the mouth but dream Sebastian was being tentative in getting her to enjoy it.

He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and his clothed body pressed to her side, feeling too warm.

His eyes were nearly closed but were a curious shade of red. They seemed to have a life to them that glimmered mysteriously. It should have frightened her but his gentle sensuality kept her calm.

She could feel his tounge tenderly flick against her lower lip within his mouth. Her whole body was flushing red at the wet sound when he slowly pulled away.

"Leave everything to me...," the fingertips he'd been using to keep her in place moved from her chin. It tickled feeling those slowly dragging clothed tips skimming her skin until stopping on the pulse on the side of her throat.

"Your heart is racing. You've gotten very excited. Is this the first time you've felt this yearning...?" there was laughter in his question. A question she couldn't answer because of breathlessness.

"I'll have to be gentle with you at first...," he still had laughter in his voice and her whole body tensed once more the moment he slowly moved over her to straddle her hips.

"Mr. Michaelis!" she gasped.

His face had barely moved from her own, but she could tell he was smiling at her reaction. What was more shocking than his playful behavior was the hardness he unabashedly pressed on her belly.

"It's Sebastian."

"Dream or not, you... you shouldn't behave this way..."

"Oh...?" dream Sebastian obviously found her protests humorous.

Gaining some lucidity, she raised one of her heavy arms to put a hand on his shoulder to push him away. His shoulder felt firm and muscled despite his apparent slender form.

Frowning at her attempt to escape him, he looked at the hand she weakly pressed on him.

"Your hands...," to her relief he sat up, pulling away his attractive face from hers, although his weight pinned half her body down unto the mattress.

His gloved hands removed hers from his shoulder to look down at it curiously.

"Such a _pretty_ hand you have...," the gloved touch caressed her fingers tenderly as she looked up at him in shock.

"Long graceful fingers... This hand creates music that mesmerizes anyone who hears it at work," he seemed to be speaking to himself while studying her fingers, his own fingers lightly tracing them almost reverently.

Her hand, an area in which she wasn't particularly sensitive, felt flushed and heated with his slow exploration.

Her breath hitched when his evil touch tickled her between her fingers.

"My, I wonder what they would _taste_ like... Will I taste your divine music? The one likened to an angel...?" she opened her mouth to speak but her future words were lost on her when Sebastian raised her hand to his mouth.

Her mouth opened in a small choked gasp at having his tounge trace her fingers. The wetness and his breath was making that heat between her legs insufferable.

One of her fingers, the one with her engagement ring, entered his mouth in a gentle suck that had even his teeth lightly stimulating her.

Caroline wanted to yank her hand away from him.

What he was doing to it was unseemly.

_My hand. It's tingling all the way up to my shoulder!_

Sweating while her chest shook in small pants, she could only look at him as his teeth tugged at her ring, causing her finger to slide and retreat inside his mouth lecherously.

Closing her eyes, his smile around her finger was obvious when he painstakingly slow slid her finger out wetly along with her ring.

Opening her eyes shyly, he merely smirked down at her, holding her ring between his fingers almost triumphantly.

"Now your hand is absolute _perfection_ , Miss Stuart."

When she awoke in the morning, her ring was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooooooooool. He really HATED that ring. Even though he clearly dislikes the incubi (incubi is plural while incubus is singular) he did get inspired by their methods in sneakily getting his Caroline "used" to him being a pervert.
> 
> Thought it'd be cute to have Mey-Rin talk about Sebastian to Caroline who is terrified of him. (Plus giving her another woman to talk to)
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review!


	7. Secret Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter. I was attempting to practice Ciel's POV in this so I'm not sure if it came out alright. 
> 
> Sebastian is out to be annoying and vague with him in this for his secret lols since he's such a troll.

_Material possessions are of little to no importance when it comes to human feelings._

*****

Caroline was desperate. Waking up to finding her ring gone from her finger after having strange fevered dreams was taking an understandable toll on her in the early morning hours.

She didn't know what was dream or reality. Of course she did remember her indecent visions with far too much clarity that caused her a confusing anxiety, yet she couldn't somehow focus on the impure images to try to find fault in them.

Recalling that forbidden heat that was tainted with shame because a secret part of her had been disappointed at the dream ending just after Sebastian had taken off her ring, was leaving her cold. She disliked feeling empty yet dirtied somehow even if it was all just something her overactive sleeping mind had conjured up regarding the intimidating butler.

Even in her thoughts Sebastian still managed to frighten her. Why would she even have such dormant fabrications in her mind...? Wanting him close with his smiling lips upon her skin, feeling so nauseatingly intimate like a lover that was meant to be on her bed...?

She could still _smell_ him as if he were a permanent part of her. He had a sweet scent, not of cologne, but that of powdered sugar and cinnamon. Even his breath upon her flushed face had smelled of it.

Like some sort of teacake.

It was an odd scent to associate to dream Sebastian. He had smelled as if he had been recently baking.

But Caroline's mind, as muddled as it was, knew it was all her imagination. It was as if something kept putting pressure inside her mind whenever she doubted it was a mere dream.

Why did it _hurt_ to think outside of the dream? It was like a pinching inside her head every time she would try to think otherwise.

Trembling at the oddity, Caroline forced herself not to think about it when kneeling on the floor next to her bed to see if she could find the faintest glimmer of the missing ring within the shadowy small space.

Nothing. Her eyesight strained to find it, but unfortunately the space between the bed and the floor was too small even for her to crawl under.

Laying on her stomach childishly and stretching her arm out, she grimaced putting her arm under the bed. All her palm tentatively touched was carpeted ground.

 _Perhaps I lost it on my way here... I_ do _remember still having it on when coming back._

Sighing loudly in frustration, she pulled her arm out and sat up.

If other people had been present during her search they would have thought she had gone mad. Even her hair was sticking out of her tight bun and the front of her dress was wrinkled from her rigorous searching. 

_What am I going to tell Howard...?_

Putting her hand to her mouth, she closed her eyes, feeling an ache in her chest. She had always been a sentimental sort and just thinking of how Howard would feel about her losing something he had worked so hard to buy for her was upsetting her.

_I can't do this by myself... But this is such a big house. It'll be impossible to find it._

Disliking how her emotions had gotten the best of her, she took a deep breath, trying to make that eye stinging sensation she got whenever she was about to cry wane.

She was almost twenty. Behaving like a crying schoolroom child was inappropriate at her age. Times like these always made her mentally berate herself for her irritating sensitivity to everything.

Twenty and soon to be married. She was no longer a child and should stop behaving like one.

Nodding to herself and strengthened by determination, she rose from the floor, already planning on changing her dress of the day and fixing her hair.

She was an adult. Adults were not supposed to give up and cry helplessly while waiting for solutions to their problems to suddenly drop on their laps.

*****

The carriage ride was mostly silent. Only the sounds of the hooves from horses pulling the carriage from outside gave some sound, but other than that the two occupants sitting across from each other didn't exchange a word.

Ciel silently studied his 'butler'. As of late, Sebastian had been in a mysteriously good mood that put him on edge. Anything like _amusement_ for a demon didn't bode well with him in his view.

He had first noticed it in the demon's smile. Sebastian always had a secretive smile when serving him. A smug pleasured curl to his lips like he had an inside joke no one else was privy of. That smile was something Ciel had been annoyed with at first, but with years of having a contract with the demon he had grown accustomed to his strange humor.

He supposed it was a mere part of his personality. His perpetual demonic _sarcasm_.

However for the past couple of days that smile had changed. No one would have seen a difference, yet to Ciel, having spent so much time in the presence of the demon, the change was too obvious to overlook.

Sebastian's smile was no longer of mere mocking amusement but of _satisfaction_. Something was _pleasing_ the demon and that was what was discomforting Ciel.

Because what could possibly _satisfy_ a demon? Sebastian served him in exchange for his own soul as a meal once their contract concluded. Whatever could please a soul hungering demon would not be natural by human standards.

Just remembering the contract made him itch to touch the eye patch covering his contract mark that had discolored his eye inhumanly.

Any person that would lay their sight on his eye with its inverted pentagram would know it was the mark of a demon.

 _He's been acting like this since the Stuart girl has been at the manor... Could it be that he's...?,_ he was silently glaring at the softly smiling demon in front of him.

Being thirteen didn't make him ignorant of what went on between men and women. As the Queen's Guard Dog there'd been plenty of times in which rough loose mouthed adults had been not too watchful of their language around him and having a demon for a servant didn't help matters in keeping his mind exactly 'innocent'.

He knew Sebastian could lay with women without a second thought. It had been shocking the first time he'd discovered just how far Sebastian would go for a 'job'. The demon really had no sense of honor or morals, which was probably within his own nature.

The thought of his butler sneaking around at night just to dally on with a woman like a common human man had Ciel stiffening awkwardly in his seat.

Yes, he knew of such things, but that didn't mean he necessarily approved of it. What Sebastian did on his free time was his business, however he didn't like the idea of him being intimate without good reason with someone directly involved in a case.

Did this mean Caroline Stuart was a suspect of Sebastian's and they'd been wasting all that morning in investigating with former guests at the parties, or could the interest be something more sinister and personal in nature?

He doubted it was Sebastian just sowing his wild oats. There had never been a time in which he'd seen Sebastian idly wasting his time unless it involved a blasted feline that had caught his attention.

What was even more doubtful was that the demon was thinking like an enamoured  _man_.

There was something Sebastian was hiding behind his little smile. He still followed his orders without fail, but that _new_ smile was annoying him more than the usual one.

"Is something the matter, young master? You have been squinting at me for quite some time with your eye that I was starting to think an _eyelash_ might have fallen in," Sebastian that had been looking out the window finally focused his eyes on him.

Ciel could tell he was in a teasing mood. That frustrating grin of his was back full force.

"Is Caroline Stuart the murderer?" just getting an answer to that question would put most of his thoughts to rest.

Sebastian blinked, looking falsely perplexed.

"Young lord, it is not my place to say. I am but a mere puzzle piece for your goal."

_Should have known he wasn't going to give me a straight answer!_

"Did you _sense_ something off with her then?"

Reddish eyes narrowed suspiciously at him before Sebastian smirked slightly.

"Isn't this cheating, my lord? Changing your words won't get you the answer you wish," Ciel clenched his teeth at Sebastian's softly mocking tone. "All I can say about Miss Stuart is that she's truly _pure_."

Ciel frowned at the emphasis on the word.

"Pure?"

"Yes... Pure. As in free of sin or ill will," the smugness on Sebastian's voice was grating.

That still didn't answer the real question running through Ciel's mind at all.

What was Sebastian planning with the girl if it wasn't anything to do with the case in the first place? 

Temporarily giving up on the subject, Ciel smoothed his features to a practiced mask of apathy. He couldn't ever let his guard down around Sebastian. If he did, he could lose his soul in a moment of weakness.

There were other matters at hand.

"The murder weapons weren't usual ones like guns or knives. They were weapons of opportunity. Things that happened to be close by when the victims were separated from the party," Ciel began to list what he knew of the murders out loud.

"No footprints were ever found near the bodies other than those of the guests that ventured too close. Whoever is behind this goes by unseen, doesn't carry weapons, and barely gets dirty in his crimes. He doesn't even step on the blood by accident or leave fingerprints in spite of the amount of blood the wounds he produces is spilled."

"At first glance one would think someone using garden shears and a cracked champagne flute or the ties of a boot to murder someone quickly and get away with it was done by an amateur," Sebastian finally added to Ciel's thoughts.

 _But this isn't an amateur. It is_ someone _among those guests._

"Most of the guests were within the room Caroline was playing in... In each party different guests did leave the ballrooms occasionally but they're not the same people at every separate event. We couldn't possibly be talking of more than _one_ killer...," he trailed off seeing Sebastian's slow knowing smile.

"We could possibly be dealing with more than one yet they're all the same, my lord."

"What?" what ridiculousness was Sebastian saying to him? He didn't have time for riddles.

"Just as you heard. It looks to me as if someone is toying with who the killer truly is. It could be a man or even a woman. A child or an elder barely able to lift his or her arms to strike. In truth the murderer could be anyone."

Trembling in disbelief and clenching his fists discreetly at his sides due Sebastian's useless toying, Ciel glared at him.

"Is this your best response? A stupid riddle that doesn't answer anything?!" Ciel could hear his voice rise and just as he should have expected his butler seemed amused by his display of emotion.

"I was telling the truth," the chuckle that followed Sebastian's statement was really pushing him. "This case is not as simple as we had first surmised. We might not even been dealing with a human or even a man."

"So it's a woman then?" Ciel relaxed his form, although his question was asked in doubt. Sebastian's teasing always made him tense in annoyance.

The smile on on Sebastian's lips gradually faded.

"Master... Lady Elizabeth would be greatly disappointed to see her betrothed thought women so incapable of higher intelligence . Women are not to be underestimated. You should know that from personal experience," the demon's tone was chastising, as if he were talking to a child half his age.

Ciel felt cold at his butler's words because of the hidden meaning behind them. It brought back the memories of red, so much red not only of hair but of blood of his dying aunt on the ground of a filthy alleyway.

Rain and blood on dirty dark bricks.

Oddly quieted by those words, Ciel stopped his barrage of questioning meant to sort his thoughts of the case in order. Sebastian never gave a clear answer but only helped make way to the solution.

"And besides... When I said _'or even a man_ ' I wasn't speaking of gender in on itself. The culprit could _indeed_ be anyone going by the information we have so far on these killings. Seems like we have someone capable of committing the perfect crime."

No, what Sebastian had only accomplished doing on this day was confusing him more.

"What are you really planning with Caroline Stuart if she's as _pure_ as you claim she is?" no longer willing to skirt around the issue, Ciel asked the demon firmly. It was clear that he was hinting at the woman being clean not only of the murders, but of all crime.

The demon couldn't lie to him even if he wanted to.

Sebastian for a moment seemed genuinely startled. It was only a second that could be easily missed of seeing him widening his eyes in shock before he schooled his features into sly amusement.

"I simply want to make Miss Stuart mine."

Ciel slightly frowned at that answer. It was too simple and easily given. Nothing was ever that easy with Sebastian. Not in the least.

"You wish to make her yours?" he pressed in a flatly commanding tone, needing more elaboration.

"Yes. I want her and that is all it is," just by merely looking at him, he knew Sebastian was laughing inwardly at his expense.

The demon was _entertained_ by it.

 _He's lying. It's not just_ that _he is after._

"What will you do with her if it isn't to do with the case?"

"Seduce her until she gives herself to me."

Heat flooded Ciel's cheeks at Sebastian's nonchalantly given response. The words were blatantly suggestive making the nervous tension in the carriage increase.

"Will I be allowed to make her mine, my lord?"

Ciel didn't know how to reply. There was a double meaning to Sebastian's question. He could already feel the carriage slowly coming to a stop which kept him from forming an adequate answer.

"Ah. We have finally arrived," Sebastian's voice cut through the awkwardness, forcing Ciel to stop his embarrassing trail of thoughts at the request.

"Miss Stuart must have been worried. I think she might have lost something...," the words his butler murmured with ill amusement before opening the door of the carriage to help him out only made Ciel's suspicions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Sebastian as honest but vague in his answers. Like he enjoys confusing the crap out of people.
> 
> He might have been confused as being sexual in answering Ciel's questions but he was actually being honest.
> 
> He does want to make Caroline's soul his and plans on seducing her out of it. His wording may have seemed one way when he was being pretty blatant.
> 
> Sebastian REALLY wants that soul, but he's not going to answer that as simply.
> 
> PS: Ciel unknowingly has within his power to stop Sebastian from seducing Caroline due to his contract, but the important question is if he will or not.


	8. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sebastian trolling the shit out of everyone and  
> 'working' on getting his meal *cough* Miss Stuart *cough* to be comfortable around him.
> 
> Flashback of his former contract and his past too.

_The demon that had been given the laughable name of Alec, protector of man, watched the pitiful display in front of him without feeling an ounce of sympathy._

_Loud whimpering echoed throughout the room._

_Things such of pity were absent within him. He only knew of emptiness and a hunger that would make the insides of his mouth sting with dryness. But_ pity _was not only an useless emotion but one a creature such as him would never understand._

_A red haired girl, probably no older than sixteen, was kneeling on the floor in front of his master Silenus. Her face was lovely, even when drenched with tears thanks to the cold Silenus that stared down at her with a soft angelic smile that didn't suit the occasion at all._

_"I was pure! Before I met you I was pure! You said you loved me!" the girl's sobs should have been heart wrenching but he still felt a flawless nothingness._

_Alec arched one of his brows. He knew what was happening before him was just another immoral thing his master had done. Why could he understand it was wrong yet feel nothing?_

What a strange feeling... This shouldn't bother me...

_The girl's fragile hands clutched his master's expensive robes with desperation. Alec debated inwardly if he should remove her hands from him since she was wrinkling his clothing._

_"You could have lain with others after me. That child could have been sired by anyone. You did give me your love too easily... What was your name again...?" his master looked serene as the girl's reddened dark blue eyes widened in shock._

_"How could you...?" her trembling lips were pale as if she had her face drained of all blood from Silenus's words._

_"I am bored... Alec, kindly take this girl outside and give her something to shut her up," the girl didn't put up a fight when Silenus removed her hands from his wrinkling robes._

_"As you wish, Lord Silenus," Alec who had been standing by the door of the receiving room, stepped forward to do as he had been commanded._

_He was once again blissfully absent of emotion when escorting the softly crying ruined girl out to the darkened street. Even though he was free of all remorse at the event that had taken place, he gave her a sizeable bag of coins to aid her._

_That was the last he saw of that particular girl. It wouldn't be the last time he'll see crying impregnated girls and it wouldn't be the last time he'd give them a wealth of coins to help them make a new start._

_Silenus never knew of his habit for 'shutting them up', and Alec wasn't going to bother himself in telling him. He doubted his master cared about the fate of those gullible young girls he'd seduced. To that lusty young man all girls were the same, only meant to be used and discarded once he quickly grew bored of them._

_However, that first girl... Alec will always remember that one for one particular reason..._

_Because she was the first one to confuse him with the emotion of pity. He hadn't actually felt the emotion itself but had merely_ recognized _that what was happening to her was pitiable._

_Alec forgot what it looked like soon afterwards, of course. It was like a slight flicker of recognition that had sputtered out._

_It made him wonder at times if he had ever felt emotion like a human once. He'd been alive too long to remember if he had ever felt something outside of nothingness and hunger._

_Alec knew he wasn't a human at all. Of_ that _much he was certain regarding his origin._

_All he could remember was being a demon with nearly severed black wings that still clung to his back uselessly and incapable of flight. Centuries had gone by before he could even move with all his wounds in that dark barren place he'd found himself in. During that time he had only been able to sense others like him moving slowly in pain, their whispers and sobs being like a terrible song keeping him company as he had healed._

_Alec had been born a demon on that day. A wounded hideous ravenous monster that envied humans for their souls and wished to take said souls within him greedily to quench the insufferable dryness weighing down his tounge._

_There had been an almost vengeful hatred when he'd first started to feed. Humans had irritated him terribly with their weakness to temptation. He couldn't comprehend why such worthless beings were allowed to even_ have _souls._

_The satisfaction of consuming one hadn't lasted long for him unfortunately. During a feeding he could feel everything that person had lived but once their soul was completely gone, he'd feel unfed once more._

_Weak souls were too easy to come by and they were too quickly consumed until becoming nothing. Doing that routine for so many years did eventually appease his hunger to some level in which he could control himself better, yet sadly everything had grown dull and colorless with every soul he took._

_What could he have been_ other _than a demon? Why could he recognize emotions but not feel them at all?_

 _Alec couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been_ robbed _of something and that he could only recover what was taken from him with those souls._

 _The_ special _souls, like that of his master that made him feel again by simply being close._

*****  
  
A disaster. A complete and utterly _ridiculous_ disaster was what greeted Sebastian once he'd arrived at the manor with his young master.

Floorboards in one of the halls that had been yanked out until splintering and snapping were strewn about carelessly. Even paintings had been taken off the walls, showing holes had been punched were the nails holding them formerly were and he had counted _five_ broken vases on his way over to the chaos Finnian had unleashed while they had been absent.

"What is this...?" Sebastian asked too softly, making the small blond boy in front of him tremble in the brink of tears.

"M-Miss Caroline lost her ring and I wanted to help...," he narrowed his eyes on the boy that was too strong to even do simple chores without wrecking whatever task he was given.

"And the others?" he smiled, reeling his real annoyance in.

His calm smile only seemed to frighten Finnian more. The boy's thin body stiffened like a board as he paled.

"Mey-Rin is in the guest bedroom with Miss Caroline helping her look!" the words came out in a squeaking rush.

"Good. Call Balderoy to come fix this because once I come back through this hall, I expect to see it like it once was," Finnian's jaw dropped before Sebastian turned around to go over to Miss Stuart's room.

He knew that he had made an unreasonable demand, but being too lenient would not teach those humans how to properly behave as Phantomhive servants.

It was doubtful that the hall could fixed in a day. In fact he himself could fix it in lesser time. He merely didn't think doing it himself would teach a valuable lesson...

Or keep the servants occupied as he dealt _alone_ with Miss Stuart during the day.

One couldn't simply pass up such opportunities.

Since Miss Stuart was a lady, Mey-Rin was the one that attended her. That could explain why the woman was increasingly getting comfortable with the clumsy maid while Sebastian was limited to seeing her during meals or during one of his forbidden little night visits.

At this rate he would never get that woman to trust him.

The disaster did have its upsides after all. His calm smile wasn't completely feigned as one would think.

The door of the guest bedroom was predictably open and even from a distance he could hear loud crashes and breathlessly shrieking women.

 _"I don't think we should have gone as far as removing the mattress. It was awfully heavy...,_ " Caroline's voice panted from inside.

_"I know but the bed is too sturdy to move so to look better underneath it we had to..."_

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could already imagine the room in a deplorable state that he would need to see to fixing himself.

Reaching the open doorway, his lip curled at seeing he was indeed correct in his imaginings.

The dresser had been completely pushed away from the wall, some of the curtains in the windows had fallen off their rods, and the thick mattress of the queen sized bed was thrown off to the side, knocking down a nightstand with its vase on the floor.

 _"We'll need to hurry. If Sebastian sees this, we'll_ really _be in trouble!"_ Mey-Rin leaned over the now empty bed frame since the carpet underneath was revealed.

"Yes, in trouble," his smile felt tight on his face as Mey-Rin and Miss Stuart spun around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Sebastian! Y-You arrived faster than we thought!" the clumsy red haired maid readjusted her large round glasses nervously. Her fingers were trembling in the action alone.

Sighing loudly, he looked away from her in order to give the destroyed room another once over as he slowly stepped inside.

" _Really_... Can't I leave for a couple of hours without you lot trying to bring the roof of the manor down?" his question was more to himself than towards the trembling maid.

"I'm sorry! It's not their fault, I asked them to...!" Caroline's voice trailed off when he finally looked at her.

The woman looked as if she had been in the middle of a battlefield. Her simple grey dress was wrinkled and had streaks of what suspiciously looked like _dust_ , her dark hair had come loose from her usual tight bun and her normally wan cheeks were becomingly flushed from her previous exertions.

 _She appears more lively than ever. Although I wish to know_ where _she was crawling to get those_ dust _tracks on her clothes.,_ his eyes narrowed briefly.

"Mey-Rin...?" he began without taking his eyes off the now slightly trembling Miss Stuart.

"Yes, Sebastian?!" probably sensing she was in trouble, Mey-Rin was understandably eager to please.

"Go help fix the hall with the others. _I'll_ help Miss Stuart find her ring," he smiled as the woman who he hadn't stopped gazing at blanched.

She had a habit of folding her trembling hands in front of her as if to still them when in his presence. His teeth showed slightly in his grin upon seeing her unknowingly caress her bare ring finger reflexively with her thumb.

Hours earlier in the dead of night he had that finger in his mouth. Felt the soft flesh sliding over his tounge and tickling his taste buds. He could still feel the light scraping of her short nail as he had suckled on the digit.

Having just one part of her in his mouth had eased him. If he'd had more or at least went further next time in his teasing, far enough to get inside of her body and lap up her sweat while...

Something in his face must have made the girl become impossibly more pale than before. He could practically hear her gulp apprehensively.

"We'll find your ring, Miss Stuart. You can be certain of that," his smile was no longer the feral hungry one that made her nervous but one of practiced warmth that only seemed to confuse her, judging by her slightly widening eyes.

_Silly girl. If only she had known that her beloved ring was in my front pocket this entire time..._

*****  
  
_I've been tense around him ever since he'd arrived!,_ Caroline was admonishing herself while walking behind Sebastian. He had insisted on moving her to a new room since according to him, her old room was no longer suitable. After that room change to a completely different hall he'd asked her to lead him to the areas she had walked the night before and after she had talked to Mey-Rin.

Nothing unusual in his questions. In fact, he was being professionally polite in his actions but that didn't change what had happened in earlier.

 _The way he had_ looked _at me... It was like I was being stared at by a hungry beast...,_ wrapping her arms around herself she spoke softly behind him once they were near the window her and Mey-Rin were standing in front of during the storm.

"This is where we sat down," she couldn't help wincing at the slight tremble in her tone when he stopped in front of the cushioned windowsill.

"The ring could have slipped out and fallen between the cushions," saying those words lowly, he checked according to his assumptions as she stayed a safe distance away from him.

"No such luck, I'm afraid," she couldn't see his face since his back was turned towards her but his voice sounded almost amused.

 _Must be my imagination..._ , she bit her lower lip when he turned around to give her a quick smile that to some may have seemed friendly but to her it felt cold.

"Do I frighten you, Miss Stuart?" the question was asked curiously and it surprised her into opening her mouth at his directness.

"No!" the response was too quick, proving to be an obvious lie.

Sebastian, fortunately for her, didn't look offended by her rudeness. He even gave a chuckle at her reaction that didn't seem mocking to her in the least.

If he weren't so frightening to her, she'd dare to say he was a very approachable albeit mysterious man.

Almost charming.

_But still that look he had given. Something is not completely right about him..._

Caroline was becoming increasingly frustrated with her instincts. She wasn't the sort of person to pass judgement on others without knowing them first. Feeling fear towards this man that had so far behaved as a gentleman was sitting wrong with her.

Combining that with her mother's warning of his supposed indecency and her rather vivid dream of him the night before, Caroline couldn't help blushing while he smiled without a show of artifice.

_My nervousness got the best of me. My mother and that dream... He's not doing anything to justify my fear. It was all me._

Ashamed of herself, she looked away from him and softly murmured,"I have to apologize for my behavior. A lot has been on my mind lately and it seems to have confused my thoughts about you..."

"You needn't concern yourself," his tone was light, making her glance at him to see if he was truly being honest.

"People tend to be intimidated by me for some odd reason, but I assure you I only want to assist you in your search," she frowned a bit at how genuine he appeared when saying that to her.

Not knowing what else to say, she glanced down at her hands and only felt weirdly bare at not having her ring around her finger. The sight of it had comforted her, especially when dealing with this strange man.

"Shall we continue our search, Miss Stuart?" her back stiffened and her cheeks reddened at how she had been holding them up in the hall due to her awkwardness.

Shooting him a quick glance, she gave a nod with a soft, "Yes."

They continued on and only spoke briefly and when necessary. With every corner Sebastian searched, the more dispirited Caroline became at her ring not being found.

They were almost to her old room, following the exact path she had taken the night before.

Even though Sebastian was the one that was carefully looking through any tight spots her ring could have fallen down into, Caroline was strangely exhausted. The act of having him look only to glance at her to say they'd still hadn't found it was tearing her down.

It had happened repeatedly for what appeared to be an eternity.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped in front of her making her look up. His back was tense.

"I just remembered something I saw briefly down in the receiving room. I hadn't paid it any mind because of the young master being in a rush this morning."

"You... You saw something?!" the loud excitement in her question made her bite her lip with a flinch. She was practically shouting.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, the corner of his lips lifted in a smile.

"Yes, something seemed to shine from underneath one of the couches there."

Now Caroline was hopelessly confused.

"But I never went down there last night..."

Sebastian didn't look the least surprised at her words.

"This is a big house, Miss Stuart. A big house with a bit of a _history_..."

Her heart began to pound at what he was insinuating.

"A-A history...?" the nervousness in her voice echoed embarrassingly in the lone hall they were standing in.

Sebastian's brow lifted in surprise before he said slowly,"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't know everything..."

_Is he really trying to say... This place could be haunted...?_

Fearing where her thoughts were leading her, she subconsciously stepped closer to Sebastian. Her mind was already conjuring some ghostly images of some mischievous long dead Phantomhive sneaking into her room while she slept to take off her ring.

Even though Sebastian was frightening in her eyes, she at the moment found him less menacing than some earthbound spirit.

Standing by his side, she looked up timidly at him," Can you take me there?"

He was even more intimidating up close. Her head barely reached his shoulder making his height tower over her easily. Caroline was starting to immediately regret coming near him out of reflex. 

She could practically smell him this close and he fortunately didn't smell as sweet as in her dream, but as the outside summer breeze.

"Of course, would you like to take my hand?" his tone was teasing and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"There really aren't any ghosts here, are there?" she no longer sounded frightened but ever so slightly annoyed and for a brief moment she saw surprise flash in Sebastian's reddish eyes.

"Well I wasn't lying about the house having a bit of a history and things strangely disappearing and appearing elsewhere, Miss Stuart."

Paling instantly, she looked away from him feeling embarrassed again.

She continued to shame herself in front of this man. So unused she was to his kind of humor, she seemed to only be making a fool of herself in front of him.

"Forgive me for my forwardness. I just saw you so tense that I believed I could lighten the mood and all I did was make you more nervous in my presence," the regret in his words did make her tense shoulders relax.

Soon, she saw his gloved palm extended towards her. She blinked in confusion when meeting his eyes.

"I promise we'll find your ring," despite her instincts telling her not to trust him, she hesitated only for a moment before slowly putting her hand over his much larger one.

The texture of the white cloth on her naked palm was so eerily familiar that she couldn't help shivering when letting him lead the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon I'm using on this regarding demons...
> 
> That they have to eat souls because they feel an emptiness within them and souls only could fill that briefly.
> 
> *blushes* I'm also taking some liberties with Sebastian's 'past'. We don't even know if Yana had an actual demon name for him other than the human name she had Ciel give to him, so I'm just making up his past.
> 
> (Spoiler: There's an actual demon known to take the form of a crow.)
> 
> Really hope you guys liked. This chapter was more that 3,000 words.


	9. Immorality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of sexual tension, Sebastian's perverted thoughts and a small flashback of a yaoi threesome in the bottom of the chapter.

Humans would never understand the way of thinking of a demon.

Demons were instinctual, devious, and hungry. They could behave like educated humans but when it came to certain urges, like the need to feast greedily, that was were the façade of humanity was shattered irreparably.

Sebastian knew it all too well. He wasn't ashamed of it because to him it was as natural as it was to breathe for a human. To him getting what he needed by any means necessary was as vital and instinctive as life to his emptiness .

He might be seen as a terrible man, but he was a _demon_. Morality was created by pious humans wishing to pass judgement on those who were truly free of the prison they called 'morals'. Demons didn't fit the mold nor did they have to.

It was frustrating to explain himself and his actions to those who refused to understand and see beyond his human appearance. He, however, did find it amusing to let his _judges_ know what he really was.

To see their frightened eyes and hear them insulting him with the slur of 'monster' did make him smile in pleasure. It made him think that humans weren't as foolish as he'd assumed. That they finally could reach an _understanding_ of what was within his nature.

He couldn't help wondering how Miss Stuart would react to seeing him for what he truly was under the mask of a butler. Would she faint? Would she be intrigued? Or would she by some twist of laughable fate _accept_ him?

_What silly thoughts... She would undoubtedly faint after having a hysteric fit._

Still, he couldn't help smirking to himself when leading her to the sitting room, the thought was an _attractive_ one. The anticipation was downright arousing because he would eventually _have_ to reveal himself to her. Her small delicate hand with its delicious graceful fingers trembled in his and he knew that showing _it_ to her would be greatly rewarding in the future.

It made him regret wearing gloves. If he had his hand bare, he would be able to feel the blood rushing through her pale fingers. No, all he could feel at the moment was her human warmth heating his palm and just how gentle her touch was with the cursed white cloth in the way between their skin.

She had a nice scent that did ease him. Thanks to her previous activities she smelled of a bit of the saltiness of sweat combined with the cleanliness of the lavender soap he'd supplied in the bathroom she was using during her stay. With every tremulous little breath she took when walking beside him, the scent of her afternoon tea and some mint teased his nostrils pleasantly.

He was almost salivating in spite of his calm smile. She was so close and it was tempting him to tease her in more ways than just simple words could express.

Sebastian wanted to loosen her once again neat hair so that it'd be a tousled chaos of waves like when he visited her at night. He wanted to wrap that hair around his finger and pull it to his nose just to breathe her in until the very essence of her soul sunk into his hollowed core so that his hunger would be at rest just for a little while.

He nearly shuddered just picturing caressing his own chest with some of her tresses. _Teasing_ himself with it until encircling it around his straining-

"Are you alright, Mr. Michaelis...?" the timid low tone of the object he was famished for broke vengefully into his thoughts. It surprised him into glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

_So disgustingly innocent. She can recognize my hunger yet she cannot tell it apart from my other urges._

The girl really had no idea. She was like a tentative kitten who didn't know if a human kneeling to pet her was trustworthy.

Sadly for Miss Stuart, Sebastian wasn't trustworthy at all. He wanted to _lead_ her to believe he had no bad intentions towards her person when in fact all he wanted was to make her delectable soul more alluring with his games.

It would make it taste most wonderful.

"Of course, Miss Stuart. Why do you ask?" his smile was a perfect mask of amicability. Sebastian was aware that he was confusing her with his dubiousness and he couldn't bring himself to regret that.

The scent of her confusion was lovely. There was a _sweetness_ to it.

"You shivered for a moment...," he could sense she wanted to pull her hand away. As he'd thought before, his Miss Stuart was endearingly trusting and even though that irritated him in a sense, he did like to prey on that for her reactions.

"Must have been a cold draft," squeezing her fingers lightly in hopes she wouldn't pull her hand away, he lead her to a closed door. They weren't holding hands like lovers but more like he was stringing her along like a polite escort to their destination.

Miss Stuart probably only let him hold her hand in such a manner out of politeness but he knew he was pushing the limits of manners. The girl was obviously unschooled in some areas and he wasn't too adversed about taking advantage of that.

He would have enjoyed intertwining his fingers with hers and relaxing his arm but he still had to behave like a butler for appearances. The girl would hopelessly be lost in the large Phantomhive estate and a part him was curious about maybe some day allowing her to get lost within its halls just to see how she would grow desperate.

The walk to the sitting room was too short for his taste. It made him wish he'd had chosen a different room for his game of seduction but there were too many things coming into play on this day other than his dubious flirtations with the frightened little Miss Stuart.

Opening the door, he revealed a sitting room of gold, green and dark blue. There was a certain masculinity to the room but he supposed that his young master had wanted it that way just because it was the room his late father had used to entertain his own connections in the past.

It was also a room close to the phones of the manor. If they were get the call he was expecting, he needed to be close by to hear it.

"Where did you see it...?" she really wanted to be released from his hold and although it did slightly irritate him, Sebastian didn't allow it to show on his face when slowly letting go of her hand.

The urge to ravish her only lessened lightly but her scent was still beckoning to him.

"It was under the green loveseat," just a quick casual flick of a wrist and no human would have noticed or even have heard the ring falling perfectly in his chosen spot.

He had the sudden urge to laugh at how he'd done that with her standing right beside him. Humans were no different than gullible children to such trickery.

"This one?" she glanced at him briefly, slowly walking over to the couch in question.

His slow smile was putting her on edge. Why did he enjoy teasing her so...?

"Yes, Miss Stuart," as he had already expected, he saw the girl slightly bending as if to kneel down to retrieve the ring herself, "But please, allow me to get it for you. I simply cannot allow you to get on the floor for such a task."

Miss Stuart looked reluctant, her small slender body was tense.

_Such impatience to retrieve her ring. Like a child._

That fear she had towards him spiced the air of the room when he approached her. The girl was really good in keeping up her guard around him.

Too annoyingly good.

Did she know that mixed in with her fear, there was an awakened lust and apprehension towards the unknown regarding him? He sometimes questioned himself if the girl knew basic human anatomy and how men and women could become one.

He wanted to sigh at how much work was cut out for him. He'll have to be more deliberate in his night visits and explain carefully to her what she was feeling.

Perhaps he'd have to truly give her a release so she'd at least know what it felt like to help her recognize it for when he finally took her fragile innocence away.

His fingers and his mouth should suffice to teach her body those sensations until the right time came.

Sebastian wanted to take her awake for that. It would be pointless if he took her obvious virginity in a dream.

Arriving at her side he got down on his knees in a graceful movement that had him purposely brush against her skirt. Reaching underneath the couch, he feigned a sound of surprise upon 'discovering' the ring.

"Is it...?!" her anticipation along with saddened doubt was making him smile too widely.

Schooling his features to a slight grin, he pulled his hand out to expose her beloved ring.

Caroline's dark eyes widened and her tense shoulders lowered in evident relief at seeing it.

Her hand reached out to take it from him but he closed his fingers around the ring on his palm mockingly.

"Mr. Michaelis what are you-?!" those cute little claws of hers were making an appearance once more.

"I want to put it on you," her mouth remained open in her confusion. His tone was light and not as commanding as he felt at the moment.

"This is... this is unseemly...," the whisper she uttered was so low that most humans wouldn't have heard it.

_Too far, too soon...?_

Rising from the ground to his full height, he looked down at the flustered girl, making certain his smile didn't reveal too much.

"I meant no rudeness in my part, Miss Stuart. I merely wished to serve you as any butler would. My master has me put his ring on his finger himself."

Doubt was in her eyes, although he did speak the truth.

"Butlers really do everything, don't they...?" the question was asked slowly and uncertain.

"Yes, we indeed do. We even dress and help bathe our masters."

Her mouth opened again with surprise. He could see heat flush her cheeks at his words.

"That sounds like a bit much, wouldn't you agree...?"

"Not at all. Please allow me this one small duty since I was lax in telling you about this earlier," the polite regret he colored his voice with was little by little chipping away at her resolve to keep her distance from him.

"Fine...," hesitantly, she extended her hand out to him. That hand he had _tasted_ while he had been painfully hard the night before.

He was now wanting to push his game further in the night to maybe give himself some release with that very same hand.

Taking the offered hand gently in his, he carefully slipped her ring around her finger, permitting the cloth of his gloved fingertips to tickle her digit.

She held her breath until the ring was finally safely in place.

_So responsive._

"See? I had promised to get it back for you," he gave her a friendly smile before releasing her suddenly very flushed hand.

The girl quickly pulled her hand away and cradled it to her chest. Her cheeks were so red she looked feverish with his subtle game. Sebastian didn't doubt that she would come apart easily if he were to touch her once more.

"Yes... Thank you," she avoided his eyes.

In a distance he could finally hear that highly anticipated ringing. He could always allow Tanaka to answer the phone himself but he wanted to be the one to break the unfortunate news to Miss Stuart himself.

The _first_ part of his plan had taken far longer than he had predicted. He had done what was necessary for that plot to keep his prey in the manor longer.  She would be too ruined to leave with her family and her insipid Mr. Miller once he was done with her.

Now it was all falling into place and he was too pleased to stop his teasing just yet.

*****

 _Lost... The ship my father was in is lost..._ , Caroline rested her back against the closed door of her new guestroom, feeling almost defeated.

The call had been received by Sebastian who had thankfully taken away his tension filled presence to answer it. The news were devastating to her once he had informed her that it was her mother with an emergency.

Apparently her father's ship set to arrive just mere days from then had been steered off its course. They had been spotted further away than what was normal due to a gust of wind that had increased its speed in a direction opposite to England's.

Her mother's calmness in explaining it to her hadn't helped her. She had been looking forward to seeing her father once again since he was the parent she was the most close to. Other than wishing to see her father, she knew that once he'd arrived she would be able to leave the 'protective custody' of the Phantomhives, the eerie manor and it's mysterious butler that sometimes looked at her too heatedly to be proper.

Her hand still felt hot from his touch. When she had first laid her hand on his, she had felt a coldness that soon turned to a penetrating heat.

That man scared her. The reaction to his presence alone unnerved her and made her want to flee despite her body's enjoyment of his unwanted attention.

She could _sense_ the danger. Sebastian was a threat with his indecent smiles and hot gloved hands. Her dreams of him only emphasized just what kind of threat he was.

 _Lust_..., she had heard of what it meant. Her mother said it was a sin to feel that and that decent young ladies were not to experience it.

To her it had been explained as a _yearning_ to be with a person that made her thoughts muddled.

Grimacing at the shame she began to feel, she forced herself to look at her newly retrieved engagement ring.

Howard didn't make her yearn in such a manner. That was why he felt safe. Yes, Howard was far safer than Mr. Michaelis and his seductiveness.

_Maybe I'm reading too much into things again... He only put the ring back on my finger._

Frustrated at the confusion, she pulled away from the door.

She would try to talk Lord Phantomhive into letting her return to her mother just to avoid Sebastian. If she were lucky, she could convince Howard to move up their wedding to cleanse her in some way of the sensations that butler was producing in her by merely existing.

*****

_Lust was such a simple emotion once one understood and accepted it by giving in. A body couldn't prevent it's hunger for the contact of another and a relief from that pent up torturous tension that would leave you breathless with perhaps a little bit of shame over losing yourself._

_His master Silenus didn't suffer from shame like most humans. Alec observed said master as he pressed his body over a larger man that looked up at him helplessly, probably thinking his blond lecher was an angelic demon meant to tease him down a perilous path of no return._

_The man his master was seducing made a pretty picture to Alec. He had copper curling brown hair and matching brown eyes that trembled almost tearfully with the consuming lust Silenus was causing him._

_Tanned and muscled. The body of a warrior that was weakened by expert touches of a truly tainted beautiful man that licked the side of his neck delicately._

_"Alec... Come taste him...," Alec who had been watching the display from a seat beside the bed rose obediently._

_Undressing himself, he could already feel himself hardening for the task he was commanded with._

_His body was giving the necessary reaction, but he wasn't feeling lust for his master's own prey at all. All he was feeling was his hunger for that blackening soul that was practically humming with the taste of perdition in contract with him._

_"His skin is so soft...," Silenus whispered, removing his mouth from the panting man's throat._

_Alec smirked. If only the other young man corrupted by Silenus that stared at him with the same entrancement as he looked at his master, knew that he was entertaining a demon with his responsive body as well. Silenus had_ invited _him to his defilement._

_And yes, the muscled golden skin was unbearably smooth to Alec's large pale hands when he cradled the young warrior to his bare chest once he joined them in the bed. From behind him Alec caressed his front while his master finished undressing his lower body. He wanted to run his black fingernails over that wonderful warm skin until the young man whimpered and bled while being defiled._

_But Alec was patient. He would allow his master to toy with the shuddering warrior as he was permitted a 'taste'._

_The other young man in his arms stared at him in a drowsy wonder. It was nearly childlike how he took in Alec's pale skin and attractive features up close._

_"Beautiful..."_

_Alec smiled in affection over the breathy gasp before leaning close to get a 'taste' from his partly opened mouth._

_The trembling male lips welcomed him warmly. His tounge entered easily and teased his as the young man shivered at having himself being stroked to painful hardness in his master's palm between his bare thighs._

_Alec could literally smell the salt of the glistening arousal the young man was leaking for his master as well as his master's saliva at licking it away before surrounding his sex with his mouth to suckle him deeply into the back of his throat._

_He swallowed the other man's gasps into his mouth and lightly scratched at the muscles of the panting chest. The bed slightly shook with the rise and fall of his master's sucking and Alec could hear every slide of the thick flesh within his master's mouth._

_Humans were so easy to fall to lust._

_They were too predictable with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning that final scene with Silenus at all, but meh, I liked the thought of Sebastian in the past recognizing how weak humans are to lust when he had been serving Silenus.
> 
> Damn Sebastian and his teasing.


	10. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual masturbation as well as some slutshaming. Could be considered dub-con. 
> 
> Dedicated to Celinedrina who kept telling me that both Sebastian and Caroline needed an orgasm.

Nothing was to come out as planned. Something prevented it from happening, whether it was fate or the manipulations of something out of Caroline's control.

Whatever that something was haunted her dreams at night and taunted her during the day in the form of a secretively smiling butler that disturbed her every thought.

Even in her sleep she wasn't free of it. In her sleep it only seemed to worsen because in her slumber she wasn't completely in control. The heaviness and tiredness of her body would work against her in making her determinedly set up protective walls crumble at the slightly smirking visage of that butler that was only illuminated by dim candlelight in the pitch darkness of her room.

"Open your eyes for me, Miss Stuart...," that voice was silken. So soft and like a caress on her cheek when he whispered to her.

He was once again beside her on the bed. His body seemed to have a cold heat. A coldness so fierce it was nearly scalding to her already overheated body.

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation but it was an unusual one. There was an apparent control he had over how she perceived his body temperature.

Ice and fire. Which was the truth with dream Sebastian? Was he cold and only making her believe he was warm...?

This was her second dream of him. Her mind couldn't comprehend why something so real as him upon her bed with his long body pressing her side was just a part of her imagination.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that her newly appointed guestroom was dark save a small candle beside her bed that only partially illuminated Sebastian's smiling face inches from hers.

"If it were up to me, Miss Stuart, this would be your last dream of me," she could smell his sweet breath upon her, his pale face was just that close to hers.

"My last dream...?" his teeth showed in his smile. To her in the near darkness they looked almost sharper than they originally were when she saw the real him when awake.

"Your last dream... You see...," he paused briefly, his grin turning mischievous,"I've been becoming increasingly _frustrated_ with this game of ours."

_Game? What is he talking about...?_

"I do not enjoy being frustrated, Miss Stuart and I'm certain that you don't enjoy feeling...," his heavy lidded dimly glowing eyes unnerved her. She was too weak to move away or stop staring at them in spite of how unnatural they were.

"Enjoy feeling what...?" her throat felt sore, making her whispering voice raspy.

" _Yearning_."

The warmth on her cheeks was painful at how he slowly emphasized on that damning word. Like he were pointing out a crime she had committed and took a sick pleasure out of it.

"That heat you feel between your legs. That _wetness_ ," his knowing smile was shaming her into wanting to close her eyes to block his face from her sight,"yearns for something from me."

Grimacing, she lowered her gaze from his sly catlike smirk.

"And my body has its needs as well, Miss Stuart," bare fingertips touched her chin to tilt her head gently so that her eyes met his.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you...?" his softly patronizing tone only served to make her feel that _heat_ he spoke of. Why was she yearning for him to call out her shameful reactions and mock them?

"I want pleasure for both us... Will you give me permission to give both of us some release?"

 _Release_..., her unblinking tired gaze didn't leave his falsely innocent questioning eyes.

The heat he spoke of was a painful one that made her ache uncomfortably. He was barely touching her and yet her breasts felt like they were swelling, needing for his touch to ease them and the unmentionable spot he had spoke of... that _wetness_ , that was tingling between her slightly shivering thighs that she kept closed together protectively under her long nightgown.

"You're dripping in your own essence and can barely even speak... What am I to do with you?" the amusement in his tone was teasing her for her predicament.

"Although I shouldn't say much, Miss Stuart. I'm in quite a state down there as well because of you..."

Her trembling lips closed, refusing to utter a word for him to make fun of for his twisted amusement. His playful smile slowly began to fade at her quietness.

"I will only relieve you from that ache if you say you wish it," all amusement was gone from his tone.

There was a tightness within her womb at only hearing him speak and having his confusing heat that was only separated by her nightgown and his suit close by.

This dream... She was beginning to _hate_ this dream.

It exposed her. A darker side of her she didn't recognize because of how out of control it could become if she succumbed to it.

"You're dreaming. When you awaken you will see me at breakfast, serving my young lord and you will still be you, only more enlightened and perhaps _relieved_ after this night," his words held some truth, but there was a honeyed lie underneath them.

She doubted she could ever look at him the same if she allowed this dream to go further.

"Pleasure is not a sin. You'll be free of that aching once you give in...," she closed her eyes, feeling that painful tightness within her lower belly heighten.

"You're soaking your undergarments, Miss Stuart. Please let me ease you," his voice was just as consuming as the frightening lust her body was trembling with.

The fingertips holding her chin began to run over her skin slowly. His touch burned her without leaving wounds. It was a burn that had her holding her breath as he gently stroked the skin from her chin down to her throat until reaching the tie holding the front of her nightgown closed.

There his fingers lingered only briefly before teasingly tugging at the silky bow she had tied earlier that night.

She opened her eyes to look at him in tired reproach. Her sleeping mind could see through his game.

"Just say yes and it'll all be over," the deceptive honesty in his glowing infernal red eyes that paralyzed her only numbed her further.

Her lips trembled, unable to form words for him.

"Say it...," he urged, the tie loosening without opening the front of her gown yet. Even though his tone was soothing she could sense some impatience to it.

"Y-Yes...," the whisper didn't sound like her own voice, but that of a stranger.

Sebastian's red eyes seemed to become brighter in the darkness surrounding them. He was obviously satisfied with her answer.

"As you wish," subtle mockery dripped from his words as the oddly moist air of the room caressed her chest when he finally opened the front of her gown.

She was too overheated to care what he did to her in this dream, yet the still coherent part of her mind feared and despised it. Desiring him but still wishing he was far away.

"You will pleasure me as well..."

Her eyes blinked slowly in confusion over his murmur when the hand he had used to loosen the front of her gown caressed her bared shoulder before gently pulling her body to lay on her side facing him.

_Pleasure him..._

"Unfortunately, I have determined that I will only truly take you when you're completely awake, but this will have to do for now," his façade of disappointment would have been laughable in a different occasion.

She heard the muted sounds of rustling clothes coming between their bodies. She had expected it to be her still lowered nightgown being lifted but the relieved low breath Sebastian released once the rustling stopped told her he had undone his trousers.

Her eyes widened at what he was insinuating with 'pleasure' for himself.

"I'll have to borrow your hand for this..."

Since she couldn't speak at all, she didn't put up an argument when his hand rose to wrap around her limp wrist at her side.

His hold was oddly gentle, like she was truly fragile as he lifted her hand to his mouth.

Nothing could have prepared her for what he intended to do to it.

The first tingling lick to her palm had shocked shivers going down her spine. His tounge's tip was wet and hot while he thoroughly moistened her sensitive palm. Even the sight of her engagement ring on that very same hand being ravished by him couldn't comfort her in her choice.

She was grateful for the darkness not permitting her to see Sebastian's tounge then wetting each of her fingers in languid long licks. His saliva coating her skin should have repulsed her...

"Your hand tastes of sweetness and regret...," the laughter was evident in his whisper when he, much to her relief, lowered her moistened hand from his smirking lips.

 _This is not a dream..._ , her mind told her as a means of self-defense seeing how he guided her wet hand down to between their bodies that were only separated by inches of space.

His large hand had hers lightly nudge a hardness jutting from his partially unclothed hips. Flesh that was warm and surrounded by increadibly soft skin. Her mouth went dry at having him gently wrap her moist fingers around a thick length that seemed to pulse in response within her hand.

"S-Sebastian...?" she hated the stutter in her tone but he simply gave her a soothing smile while squeezing her fingers around him and lifting and lowering her hand, making her feel his length and how the skin of it slid in the wetness he had lubricated her hand with.

_Oh, dear God. He's...!_

Her fingers twitched in his hold and his eyes narrowed at the reflexive action.

"Don't tell me you're about to back out now..."

She gulped loudly to moisten her dry throat, her hand tightening only slightly, unknowingly further stimulating him. The moment of reprimanding sharpness in his gaze slowly disappeared.

"If I let go of your pretty little hand will you continue to ease me?"

Her hand experimentally gave a single stroke despite being guided by him, giving him an answer.

She was unwilling to answer him in words because voicing them would mean he had won.

He released her hand almost hesitantly as if he still doubted her willingness.

"Continue...," she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the lazy smirk of satisfaction he had on his face along with his hellish stare that hadn't left her face the entire time he'd been teasing her.

Closing her eyes only served to shock her with his next move. The room was already far too dark with the light of a single candle but with the sight of him gone, she couldn't help gasping when his hand gently kneaded one of her exposed breasts.

Her nipple was already hard and the squeeze he gave her made that pebbled point only rub against his fingers.

The mattress shook lightly when he moved closer to her while her palm slid over his flesh slowly out of her shyness in the act.

She could feel the silken locks of his hair run over the side of her breast before a clasping wetness surrounded her nipple and gave a tight suck that had her eyes snapping open.

The hand that had held her breast in place left her and just as she had predicted, the tugging of her nightgown being pushed upwards over her thighs had her tensing apprehensively.

His touch on the top of her bared thigh was nearly consoling. He gently pet her shivering thigh until she stopped shaking, although the action didn't put to rest the turmoil she was feeling inside in the least.

Only her body accepted him, while her mind fought against his game.

"This is wrong...," her hand stilled on his length but he didn't remove his lips from her breast.

Nor did he stop himself from slyly fingering the top of her undergarments before slipping his hand inside to that painful wet heat he had teased her about earlier.

She gasped, her eyes widening in the darkness behind him when he pressed one of his fingers over her swollen slit. The ease he had in sliding over the wetness was embarrassing to her as he circled and pressed purposely.

Caroline hadn't ever touched herself there except to bathe and yet he was toying with it with his circular motions that seemed to escalate the wetness soaking the cloth covering both her sex and his hand pleasuring her.

The ache was only becoming worse with what he was doing. Her lower belly was hopelessly clenching under his so-called form of release.

 _It's too hot...,_ her skin felt feverishly flushed and she hated how her hand still holding his length gave him a firm slide, making him groan deeply in his throat.

A long finger prodded at her entrance. She was too sensitive and wet to the first experimental nudge before he slipped his finger deeply inside until his knuckles teased her moist folds.

"You should relax...," he whispered over the wet skin of her breast he had removed from his mouth.

The invasion of his finger was foreign to her but not unaccepted, due to how her muscles involuntarily gripped at the gently thrusting digit. He pressed his palm over the slit he had made tingle and swell under his ministrations and her lips parted when a second finger joined to stretch her.

This was sin. Letting him do this to her.

His hot lips skimmed over her bare shoulder and scraped her with his teeth when he moved his body closer.

The pleasure she was giving him with her hand was a mostly subconscious one. It was more of a reflex because of his thrusting fingers spreading her convulsing insides making her react with a stroke that went from his base to his leaking tip. She could feel the softness of his hair at the base as well as the rounded flesh underneath his length that tensed everytime she jerked her palm.

A small pain on her shoulder had her crying out. His teeth had clamped on her skin as his fingers harshly curled and mercilessly put pressure inside of her.

 _What is he doing?!,_ Her hips hopelessly writhed under his hand that continued it's determined firm contact in a sensitive area he'd found within her moist walls with his fingertips.

Tears filled her eyes as the maddening pressure she thought would kill her suddenly released in a body numbing relief that came in waves of coolness that soothed her shivering body.

His fingers never stopped even though the ache was appeased. His wetly sliding digits seemed to only torture her further due to how much sensitivity she still had because of her previous climax.

It was becoming painful once more.

Grimacing, she tried to speak but he only nicked the already bruised skin of her shoulder again as something warm released over her hand and around his twitching flesh that seemed to have grown hotter in her grasp.

He barely made a sound but his whole body shuddered, shaking the bed they were in as he held his breath.

The liquid warmth he had given her palm dripped over her fingers and covered her engagement ring before cooling. The rising tension of the room was practically nonexistent after he had spilled his seed.

The silence was now only interrupted by her loud breaths.

"Oh, dear... Looks like I'll have to think of a suitable excuse to explain that bite I just gave your shoulder..." his low voice close to the flesh he had bitten during his late night game sounded of a faked concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or review if you liked.
> 
> (They really needed an orgasm. Their sexual tension was even irritating me, lol)
> 
> Don't worry, Sebastian will be definitely making some noise once he does get inside his Miss Stuart. This was just a small appetizer for him.
> 
> He shouldn't have tried to take a bite out of her. He's too dang hungry.


	11. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooooool.

_The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel._

_Brenna Yovanoff_

*****

 _She cannot stand the sight of it now...,_ Sebastian had a slight smile that narrowed his eyes as he silently studied the girl sitting at the breakfast table the next morning.

His Miss Stuart was wan, as if drained, though he knew her worn appearance had to do with his latest visit. She was stiff backed on her chair while neatly eating her breakfast in almost mechanical movements while avoiding meeting the eyes of his quietly eating master and most of all, _his_ eyes as he stood like a loyal shadow behind the seat of the young Earl.

He had cleaned up after himself well after his most recent night 'lesson'. His seed had been carefully wiped from her hand and between her slick fingers and he'd practically shined her unsightly engagement ring that was no longer as much as an eyesore to him as before.

She barely looked at that hand now and didn't even glance to the ring for comfort. Sebastian, if he had been human, would have felt _some_ remorse, but seeing as he was a demon, he thought he'd done what was 'best' for her.

Caroline would soon beg him for it, probably out of revenge or heartbreak, but she will willingly accept him into her body by saying the damning words of desire for him herself.

Then she would be his. Her soul would be his to dirty with every single encounter and 'lesson' in corruption he'd have to teach her.

Since she had no malice to speak of, he avoided visibly grimacing at that fact, he'll have to slowly work her into accepting rage as a part of her nature.

He had to change her soiled bedsheets and nightgown himself. She was even more childlike than his master as she had silently allowed him to tend to her and tuck her back into bed. He'd even taken liberties of combing his fingers through her tousled dark hair and fanning it over her pillow when she had gradually closed her eyes into a heavy sleep only a demon could produce.

But he could only control her that way in her _dreams_ and his kind of corruption only would work if she were awake and conscious of what she was doing.

He had been honest to her in speaking of his frustration. It had taken him almost painful restraint to not awaken her completely in order to take her like a beast and then smilingly telling her she was to remain with him regardless of her wanting to escape him.

It wasn't an insipid loving human feeling that made him feel that surge of possessiveness, but the tainted bond with that _soul_ she kept cleanly locked inside of her trembling frightened body.

Silenus hadn't instilled any emotions into him because of his person when he'd possessed that soul. The tastiness of his soul had been what had _truly_ given his world temporary flavor during their seventeen years of contract so long ago.

Sebastian couldn't quite stand the fellow himself, if he were to be quite frank. The young man had been selfish, whiny and melodramatic. Things that do tend to grate on one's nerves after a prolonged period of time.

However, his Miss Stuart had a serene disorder about her that he found alluring. The temptation to tease her out of her usually shy politeness and get her to show those humorous little _claws_ of hers was becoming a favorite hobby of his.

 _Mr. Stuart was an easy task... She looked so stricken.._.

He hadn't harmed the man. Sebastian did have some standards that did make an appearance once in awhile. Coming upon the ship he was traveling in and changing the steering into a different wind current had been easy and quite painless. The captain of the ship could have been confused during the night and wouldn't have a expected such a violent gust of wind.

"My Lord...?" the soft tentative voice of his _meal_ spoke. He tried not to smile wider because he knew exactly what she was going to ask of his master.

"Yes," the monotone tone that answered her hid his master's innate suspiciousness and curiosity. Caroline was always timid during meals. His master had chosen to eat meals in the dining room just to keep an eye on her but since the girl barely spoke unless she deemed it necessary...

"I do not wish to be too forward, but I was wondering if I could go to the town for an hour...," the way she spoke was almost like a child asking a strict parent for permission. It was humorous to him.

"You can do whatever you want. You're not a prisoner here," though the words may have sounded harsh, his master was merely being dismissive since he perhaps expected something of importance rather than a request for a town stroll.

Miss Stuart visibly relaxed in her seat, her dark eyes shooting Sebastian a quick frightened glance that nearly made him chuckle.

"Sebastian needs to go into the town as well, don't you, Sebastian?" he hadn't heard of such a thing, but he knew there was an unspoken command within his master's low words.

_Ah, so he's putting me in charge of keeping an eye on her... Good move, young master._

"Yes, I did order a Gelb Hutschenreuther tea set from Germany. I simply cannot trust the delivery men to bring it here themselves," weaving lies smoothly to accompany his master's schemes was mere second nature.

Even though all Caroline showed was her face becoming pale at the fact that she wasn't going alone as she'd assumed, Sebastian could hear her heart race loudly in fright. She was probably already imagining being in a closed space with him and seeing his subtly smiling face as her mind was assaulted by forbidden images of their time together.

He knew he shouldn't frighten her further, but it amused him too much. The teasing and her reactions. The faint stuttering in her voice, her face blanching and the pulse on the side of her neck being visible when her heart picked up speed.

"Um, my Lord...?" one of Sebastian's brows quirked.

Was she planning on backing away from her requested outing?

"Hmm?"

The woman winced, her eyes looking at Sebastian once more as if he were a fiend she was fearing but unwillingly drawn to. She wanted to avoid looking at him but the temptation was already deeply etched on her skin. He'd made _certain_ of it.

"Nevermind. Just a silly thought," giving an obviously feigned nervous laugh, she returned back to eating.

Her movements every bit as stiff as before.

*****

 _He's always close to the earl...,_ Caroline had tried to talk alone with Ciel Phantomhive on the day she'd gotten the news of her father's ship being delayed, but Sebastian... He was like a persistent protective presence that was within a call's reach of the young boy at all times.

She wanted to go to her aunt's to be with her mother. To be free of the heaviness of the manor and it's butler. How could she do that when being a murder suspect, being a 'guest' of a serious boy that somehow had an invested interest on the case and had gotten formal custody of her person and having a butler that had an almost hungry violent quality about him despite his impeccable manners and seemingly warm smiles watching her?

Caroline was feeling imprisoned even though her prison was in a large cold elegant manor out in the country.

 _A manor that could be haunted...,_ shivering, she rubbed her arms subconsciously in spite of it being yet another warm day.

"Are you still nervous around me, Miss Stuart?"

She had been doing so well in ignoring Sebastian's presence sitting across from her inside of the carriage. Even if her eyes avoided him, his presence was still strong with the apprehension it brought her.

Not wanting to look at his face, she merely looked at his black shoes. Despite him needing to be constantly moving with his job as a butler, his shoes were a perfect reflective black someone would expect from a recent polish. How odd could this man be...?

"It's not you, Mr. Michaelis. I am just a little anxious about seeing my fiancée," it was a mere half lie, because the truth was that she indeed was still nervous around Sebastian.

"Mr. Miller will be happy to see you, I'm sure. Good thing that we found your ring," the conversational pleasantness in his voice confused her into looking at his faintly grinning face.

"Yes. I will forever be grateful for your help," she was being sincere even though after her newest vile dream of the butler, she hadn't been able to even glance at the ring since the day before.

Her dream had marred it. The sensation of his warm seed covering her ring and then him expertly polishing it with a soft cloth until it gleamed had destroyed the innocent image of comfort the ring had once given her.

How could she look at Howard after dreaming such a despicable thing? She could almost still feel dream Sebastian's flesh in her palm, sliding, growing warmer and _twitching_ with its release.

"Is it me, or does it look shinier? You must tell me what you used on it... My young lord has rings that need an occasional polishing."

She inwardly cringed.

"I haven't ever used anything on it...," she answered numbly.

"A pity... I was curious. It looks more elegant with that shine," his smile was free of malice yet she could sense he was inwardly mocking her in a way.

_Please... Why does this carriage ride take an eternity?_

"Did you do something to my ring?" the question, as nonsensical as it was, was asked on impulse. Even _she_ couldn't comprehend what possessed her to ask such a thing.

His warm reddish brown eyes showed the faintest hint of surprise, although his lips didn't cease to smile at her moment of silliness.

"How could I have done anything to it? It has been on either your finger or under the couch of the sitting room," the amusement in his response did have an edge to it.

He was taken aback or perhaps even offended at her somewhat accusatory question.

"I'm sorry for asking. I know it seems strange since you couldn't possibly have done anything to it... My sleep hasn't been quite restful..."

"I understand. The manor does have its rather unnerving atmosphere to people not accustomed to it."

"Did you... have trouble sleeping there as well?" just the chance of it only being the house and not the butler in front of her that was ominous did relieve her.

She didn't like the thought of judging him too harshly.

"No," his chuckle was good-humored, "I've never had trouble with sleep. Not once that I recall."

"Oh," disappointment made her look away from him.

"I've never needed sleep."

That was his startling confession when the carriage finally stopped.

*****

 _That man jests too much. It puts me on edge. That is all.,_ Caroline was finally free of Sebastian once they arrived at the center of the town. It surprised her to see that he wasn't lying about needing to go to a close by china shop when he'd told her that he would be waiting for her by the carriage within an hour so she could briefly check on Howard at his work at the printing shop.

Seeing Sebastian's tall black clad form disappear into the crowd should have been freeing for her, but all she could feel was tension as if something bad were going to happen after they separated.

It was an annoying emotion since the man frightened her into fits of nervousness. She couldn't stop fidgeting around him and wanting to be as far away as possible from him so why did she _fear_ losing him out of her sight?

What could Sebastian possibly be doing?

Shaking her head at her unfounded suspicions, she walked through the crowded streets. It was but a normal market day with mostly women and children, or servants running errands for their masters who were staying somewhere cooler under the unusually warm day.

The printing shop was just at the end of the street of the busy town's center. Since they had left immediately after breakfast, she doubted Howard would be anywhere other than in his small cubicle within the shop.

That was why she was shocked at having Mr. Delort apologetically informed her that he had stepped out for a small break. The information wouldn't have alarmed her if it weren't for how Mr. Delort looked at her almost pityingly before returning back to his post at the reception desk of the shop.

A bit disillusioned by Howard's absence, she stepped outside of the shop already intending to go back to the carriage that awaited her.

Even if Sebastian repelled her in a manner, she didn't think making him wait unnecessarily by the carriage after picking up his order was exactly fair.

Those were her thoughts that were in her mind when she finally saw _him_.

Just a couple of feet away, standing in front of a dress shop, she could recognize Howard laughing openly with a young woman who had obviously been eyeing the fancy dresses on display on the window.

"I could buy you one if you like...," Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief since Howard had always claimed to be pushing back their engagement due to lack of funds. He had even told her he had taken so long in asking her for her hand in marriage because he was saving for her ring.

_What is this...? This must surely be a lie...!_

Unmoving from her spot, she watched them, her heart pounding fiercely at what she was assuming was taking place before her.

"Oh, I couldn't allow you to do that...! That's your money!" the young woman was tall and of elegant form. She was nearly the same height of Howard himself, yet that didn't take away from her loveliness that appeared to sting and chip at Caroline's pride further.

The woman's black long day dress was simple yet out of place in the light shades of the clothing of the other people walking the street. Her curves were delicate and perfect with the dark cloth that enhanced the pale flawlessness of her smooth skin accompanied by her long hip length black straight hair that hung loosely from under a stylishly tilted black hat.

"It's no problem, I swear! I have a lot of money saved up-!" the begging tones of Howard made nausea form in the pit of Caroline's belly.

"But how could I repay such a gift? These dresses are said to be designed by a Parisian designer. What must I do, my lord...?" the woman's voice had a velvety seductiveness to it that had an attracting quality.

Caroline was half expecting Howard to drool.

"I-I'm no lord..."

"Oh?" Caroline couldn't see the color of the woman's eyes due to the shadow of her black hat.

"You could have fooled me... The way you carry yourself is very powerful and manly, I'd dare say," the flirtatious smile on the woman's face was devious.

"You think so?"

The mysterious woman cocked her head to the side in teasing hesitation before giving a small melodious laugh.

"You're an amusing man. You must have girls lining up for you as devoted to pleasing them as you are."

"Not many...," anger overpowered Caroline's nausea as she forced herself to step further away from the couple that was unaware of her watching them.

"If you buy me the red one, I'll repay you very nicely privately, Mr..."

"Miller. Howard Miller."

With tears filling her eyes as their voices faded away due to her walking quickly from the scene only one string of words entered Caroline's mind.

A string of words that she never would have uttered out loud because of their vulgar viciousness.

_Son of a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's special ring polish isn't sold at any store, lmao. XD
> 
> And aren't you guys curious about how convenient it was for Howard to be seen with a mystery woman?
> 
> Just how ANGRY is the meek Caroline?
> 
> Pffffft. Sebastian's polish ideas. I'm sick in the head. Can't get over it
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or review if you liked!
> 
> Sorry for taking a bit of a break. :(


End file.
